Spring Break
by Dante24
Summary: crossover with Ranma 12. Sequel to Junior Year. One week after the conflict with Sango's father the group goes to Hawaii for spring break. [Rated M for language, sexual content, and stupidness.]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

* * *

One week after the conflict with Sango's father the group has gotten out of school early for spring break. They were going on a cruise to Hawaii. In order to prepare for the trip the group went to the mall for the big day tomorrow. The girls were fussing about what swimsuits make them look good. "No good no good no good!" yelled Kagome. "This isn't working for me." 

She was wearing a pink full piece swimsuit with flowers on it. "Why did you pick that out?" asked Kanna. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know?" Kagome looked at Kanna's swimsuit. "Why did you pick that out it's so plain." Kanna's swimsuit was a plain white full piece. "White is my favorite color." She said with a laugh.

"Well mind is doesn't suit me at all." Said Kagura. She came out with a pink and white full piece swimsuit. "This isn't my color I'll choose another one." Kagura went to get another one. Kikyo and Yuri all came out with there swimsuits. Yuri was wearing a black and purple two piece and Kikyo was wearing a straight red two piece. "Oh yeah this makes me looks even more sexy that what I already am." Kikyo said with a cocky attitude.

Kagome knocked on the dressing room door on the end. "Hey Sango come out." She said. "Let's see your suit." Sango didn't answer. "Sango?" she said. Still Sango didn't answer. Kikyo went to the door herself and banged on it. "Sango open up the danm door!" she yelled.

"I'm not coming out." She said.

"Why not!" Kikyo yelled.

Sango said nothing. Kikyo sighed heavily and looked at Kagome. "Get Inuyasha." Kagome walked up to the front of the store and saw a certain someone with a magazine over his face looking half dead. She walked up to him, pulled off the magazine, and slapped him with it. Inuyasha quickly shot up. "Huh what?" he said.

"We have a situation." She said. Kagome lead Inuyasha to the dressing room. He knocked on the door. "Sango?" he said. "I'm coming in." Inuyasha slowly opened the door and walked in. He saw Sango in her green bikini with her arms crossed. "Hey sexy." He said.

Sango said nothing. "So what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer. Inuyasha pretty much thought Kikyo told her something. "What did Kikyo tell you?" he asked. Sango shook her head. "She didn't tell me anything." She said.

"Then tell me what's wrong." He said. Sango slowly uncrossed her arms. "Today at lunch I over heard some girls talking about how much guys like girls with bigger boobs and as you can see mine aren't that big." When Sango realized what she had just said a huge blush ran across her face. Inuyasha started chuckling. "What's so funny." She asked.

"You are." He said. "Sango I love for who you are not how big your boobs are." He walked closer to Sango and held her. "You know Inuyasha I would mind to have them a little bigger." She giggled.

**Later that day**

Inuyasha and the girls had finally made it home. Inuyasha had a very sad look on his face. They walked into his room to find Sesshomaru and the other boys playing his X-Box. Inuyasha walked to his bed and dropped on it. "What's wrong with you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm flat broke." Inuyasha answered.

Soon Sango walked up to his bed and laid down next to him wrapping her arm around him. "So what are you guys playing?" she asked. "Madden 2007." Sesshomaru answered. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga were all on the same team going up against the computer. Everyone made themselves perfectly conformable in Inuyasha's room watching the boys lose very badly.

Sesshomaru was the quarterback, Miroku was the wide receiver, and Koga was the tail back. Sesshomaru hikes the ball. "Miroku go long." He said. Sesshomaru hiked the ball and both Miroku and Koga ran out. "KOGA WHAT ARE YOU DOING I NEED YOU TO BLOCK FOR ME!" But it was too late and Sesshomaru got sack…hard.

Soon the game was completely over. "You guys suck." Said Kagura. Sesshomaru hit her with a pillow. "Very funny." he said. "So what time do we leave tomorrow?" Kagome and Kikyo thought for a moment. "9am." They both said. All the boys sighed. "That's way to early." Said Inuyasha.

"Sorry Inu, but that's the time we're leaving." Said Kikyo.

**

* * *

A/N: It short I know but that's only because it's a prologue. The real stupid ness is about to begin soon.**


	2. Day 1: And so it begins

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing.**

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.

* * *

**

It was 8:30 am and Inuyasha was still sleeping. Everyone else was up and ready to go. Sango was the one who walked into his room. "Inuyasha." She said in a soft voice. Inuyasha responded by snoring loudly. Sango started shaking him but no dice. Sango started to whisper in his ear. "Come on baby, get up." Inuyasha grabbed the pillow and put it over his face.

Right when Sango was about to give up Sesshomaru had just walked in. "He won't get up for anything." She said. Soon Sesshomaru got an idea. He pushed Sango out of the way. "Hey Inuyasha." He said. "I didn't want to tell you this but I saw Koga kiss Sango the other day."

And with that Inuyasha's eyes shot opened. He leaped from his bed and ran downstairs. Inuyasha had tackled Koga to the floor and started punching the hell out of him. "HELP ME!" he yelled. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!" Kagome and Yuri pulled Inuyasha off of Koga and he tried to crawl away but Inuyasha wasn't finished with him yet. He lunged at him one final time and bit him on the butt. "MY ASS!" Koga yelled.

He jumped up in the air with his hands on his ass. When he landed he turned to Inuyasha. "WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING DOG?" Inuyasha barked three times at him then started growling. "WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME IS YOUR PROBLEM?

"YOU KISSED SANGO!" Inuyasha yelled. Soon All eyes were on Koga. "You did WHAT!" screamed Ayame. "KOGA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Both Inuyasha and Ayame were about to jump on him when Sesshomaru came down stairs laughing his ass off. "What are you laughing at?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha." He said. "Koga didn't kiss Sango I just told you that so you would get out of bed." Before Sesshomaru could say anything else, Inuyasha grabbed the coffee table and threw it at him.

**Later that day**

The group finally made to the port. The cruise ship was the biggest anyone has ever seen. "That has got to be the biggest ship I've ever seen." Said Sango. After a long, long, long, long, very long goodbye from their mothers they were soon greeted by Kagome and Kikyo's uncle. "Alright girls I have a surprise for the both of you." He said and pointed to the back of them. They all saw a boy who was about a year older than Sesshomaru. He had short black hair with a pony tail in back wearing a white shirt, blue pants and black shoes. Kagome and Kikyo's eyes widen when they saw who it was.

"BANKOTSU!" they both screamed. The two girls ran to him and almost knocked him over. "Hey who is that?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked at him. "Dude that's Bankotsu." He said. Miroku looked at Bankotsu for a very long time. "Wait that's Bankotsu!" he said. Everyone got on the ship. As they were walking on Miroku looked at Bankotsu one last time. _'Danm he's sexier than me.'_ Miroku thought.

A few hours later the ship was off on its long journey to Hawaii. "So uncle Seiji where are our rooms?" asked Kagome. The man thought for a moment. "Oh yeah." He said. "You all will be staying in the VIP rooms but you may have to share some of them with other guests on the ship."

"Fine with me." Said Inuyasha. "Just as long as I can get some sleep." Seiji turned to Bankotsu. "Show them to their rooms." He said. Bankotsu nodded and led everyone to the VIP rooms. On their way there Sango had grabbed hold of Inuyasha's right arm. "Hey I hope you're not mad about earlier?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. She looked up ahead of her and saw Kagome and Kikyo hanging off of both Bankotsu's arms. "So how do they know him?" she asked.

"Well Bankotsu is their cousin." Inuyasha explained. "He used to be part of our group until he moved to America ten years ago and after that he became a mute he chose not to speak any more. Kagome and Kikyo hardly ever get the chance to ever see him but they managed to write letters to each other from time to time." Sango lowered her head. "Wow I never realized they cared for each other that much." She said.

Pretty soon they've made it to the VIP section of the ship. That section had at least ten huge rooms five one the left, four on the right and the biggest all the way down at the end. Before anyone could say anything Inuyasha grabbed his bag and headed for the room on the end. He ran as fast as he could. Once he got there he opened the door threw his stuff in and slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"Well that was pointless." Said Sesshomaru.

Soon they all heard chuckling they turned to see that it was Seiji. "If you had wanted the biggest room you should have moved as fast as Inuyasha just did." He said. "Anyway your rooms are the ones on the right." In the biggest room Inuyasha was laying down on the king sized bed sleeping until he heard a knock on the door. He got out of bed and walked to the door. "It's getting to where a man can't get any sleep around here." he mumbled.

He opened the door and saw Sango standing there in front of it. "Took you long enough to get here." he said and let her in. As Sango started to unpack she looked at Inuyasha who was about to go back to sleep. "Inu can I tell you something?" she asked. Inuyasha sat up and looked at her. "Sure what is it?"

"Never mind it's nothing." She said and went back to unpacking.

**One hour later**

The girls were their way to the swimming pool. "Hey Ayame." Said Kagome. "Why didn't you come with us to the mall yesterday to buy swimsuits?"

"My mom had parent teacher conference and I had to stay at school until she got there." She answered. "I'll buy one when we get to Hawaii." While the girls were at the pool the boys were eating there hearts out in the cafeteria. Inuyasha got up from the table and went to the buffet. He reached for the bowl of nachos he tried to pull it but for some reason it wouldn't move. Inuyasha looked up to see that someone had their hands on it already. It was a boy with black hair and a pig tail. "Oh sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Said Inuyasha.

"Hey I know you." Said the pig tail boy. "You're Inuyasha from Orange Star High aren't you?" Inuyasha nodded. "Who are you?" asked Inuyasha. The pig tailed boy walked around the buffet table until he got to Inuyasha. "I'm Ranma from Tokyo High, I was the one who tripped you in the big game." He said. "I tried to find you and apologize but you were gone."

"Oh so it was you huh?" he said.

"Yeah, sorry." He said.

"Hey Ranma!" yelled a female voice. Both boys turned their heads to see a young girl that had look exactly like Ranma except that she had red hair with a pig tail like Ranma. "Oh this is Rain, my twin sister."

"How you doing, Ranma have you seen Ukyo anywhere?" she asked.

"I think she's at the pool with Akane." He answered.

**At the pool**

Kagome, Kanna, Yuri, and Kagura were in the pool while Sango and Kikyo were getting a tan. Ayame didn't have a suit yet so she sat at a Snowball Stan. Kikyo had on sunglasses so that no one would see her giving death glares at Sango. _"Danm that swimsuit makes her sexier than me."_ She thought. Just then a dark shadow was over her covering her son. "Um excuse me?" she said with attitude.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said the voice of a young man. "I didn't know there was a goddess on this ship." Kikyo looked at him with a strange look. "Who the hell are you?" she asked. The boy took a step back and put his hands on his hips. "Why you must have heard of me." He said. "My name is Kuno, the most graceful senior at Tokyo High."

"Whatever." Said Kikyo.

"Here me oh sexy goddess!" he announced. "I want to give you the privilege of being my girlfriend!" Kikyo slowly stood up and got in his face. "No." she said as she punched Kuno into the pool. Kuno swam up to the surface. "I have a man already." She said then sat back down in her beach chair. At that point another boy made his appearance at Sango.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said.

"The name is Ryoga." He said. "So hows about you and I go get a drink, huh?" Sango shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm waiting for someone." She said. Sango put on her sunglasses and got up from her beach chair. "So who are you waiting for?" he asked.

"My boyfriend, Inuyasha." She said.

"Oh come on." He said.

"No." she said with an aggravated tone of voice.

"What's he got that I haven't got?" he asked.

"Me." She answered. "Now leave me alone." Just then Inuyasha, Ranma, Rain, and everyone else walked out to the pool. Rain had sighed deeply. "What up you, sis?" asked Ranma. She pointed to Ryoga trying to get with Sango. "He's at it again." She said. Inuyasha slowly walked up to them. "Hey Sango." He said.

Sango turned around and saw Inuyasha coming. "Inu!" she called out and to him giving him a big hug. Ryoga stared at him. _'Who's this guy think he is coming on to my woman like that?'_ He thought. Inuyasha had pulled away from Sango and took a good long look at her. "You look really sexy Sango." He said then put her hair in a pony tail. "But even sexier with your hair up like that." Sango blushed.

"HEY!" yelled Ryoga.

Everyone looked at him. "Who is that?" asked Inuyasha. Sango held onto Inuyasha's arm. "Some guy who was hitting on me." She answered. Ryoga walked up to Inuyasha. "Who do you think you are that's my woman." Ryoga announced Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, and Yuri all got out of the pool along with two other girls named Akane and Ukyo. "We both can't have the same woman so let's duel, winner keeps the girl."

'_He can't be serious.'_ Thought Koga.

"You're kidding me, huh?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I'm not, now get your duel deck out, NOW!" he ordered. Inuyasha had no choice he shook his head and agreed to the duel. "Inuyasha are you sure about this?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sighed. "We meet here in one hour." Said Ryoga. "And get ready to be mine, Sango."

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now. Yu-gi-oh mixed with Inuyasha and Ranma1/2. I'm I the only one here who think this won't go right? Please review ok?**


	3. Battle on

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

Inuyasha was getting his duel deck ready for the duel. He pulled out some cards and put some in to make his deck stronger. "That should do it." He said. Just then Sango walked the room. "Hey Inu you sure about this?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. Sango had reached into her bag and pulled out a card from her deck. "Here use this." She said. "It's my favorite card so be sure to give it back to me." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. He took the card and put it into his deck.

Inuyasha and Sango were both on their way to the pool but they ran into someone. "Hey you're Inuyasha, right?" said the person. "Yeah, who are you." He asked. The boy pulled out his duel deck. "My name is Jin, and I'll be helping you in your duel with Ryoga."

Inuyasha looked at Sango then looked back at Jin. "After you left I over heard Ryoga talking to that Kuno guy." He said. "They're planning to double team you in this duel; it seems that he will do anything to win." Inuyasha nodded.

**At the pool**

Ryoga and Kuno were waiting by the pool for Inuyasha. The others were there too. Pretty soon Inuyasha, Sango and their new friend Jin finally showed up. "Alright Kuno, let's duel him." Ryoga said. Angry sounds came from those around them. "Hey that's not fair!" yelled Kagome.

"Two on one leave Inuyasha at a disadvantage!" yelled Akane.

Ryoga laughed. Just then Jin walked up. "He told me everything and he's my partner in this duel." Inuyasha said. "Got that."

"Tsk, fine." He said

The boys took their positions across from each other across the pool. "The rules are simple." Said Ryoga. "We each share the same life points; you can not look in you partner's hand nor share any duel strategies, but you can however use what's on your partner's side of the field."

And with the duel was on.

**Inuyasha and Jin 4000 LP**

**Ryoga and Kuno 4000 LP**

**Ryoga: **I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in attack mode.

**Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness 1800 Atk**

**Kuno: **I summon Dark Blade in attack mode.

**Dark Blade 1800 Atk**

**Inuyasha: **I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode.

**Gemini Elf 1900 Atk**

**Jin: **And I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode and one card faced down.

**Masked Dragon 1100 Def**

The three boys had their monsters on the field. They were floating over the pool water. And now it was Ryoga's turn again. He drew a card.

**Ryoga: **Now I play the field card; A Legendary Ocean. It downgrades all water type monsters by one level and powers them up by 200 points. Now my Sea Serpent has 2000 attack points. And next I'll play one card faced down and end my turn.

**Kuno: **Now my turn begins. Kuno draws a card and looks at it I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode. Queen's Knight ATTACK MASKED DRAGON NOW!

Kuno's Queen's Knight flew towards Jin's Masked Dragon and destroyed it.

**Kuno:** Ha, take that!

Jin just laughed at him.

**Kuno: **What are you laughing at?

**Jin: **I just wanna thank you for helping me out because when my Masked Dragon is destroyed then I can pick one dragon monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck and summon that monster to the field.

Jin did just that he pulled a card from the middle of his deck then shuffled it.

**Jin: **Now I summon Armed Dragon LV. 3 in attack mode.

**Armed Dragon LV. 3 1200 Atk.**

Now it was Inuyasha's turned again. He drew his card.

**Inuyasha: **Ok. Now I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode and one card faced down. Skilled Dark Magician attack Queen's Knight now!

**Skilled Dark Magician 1900 Atk**

As Inuyasha's monster went to destroy Kuno's Queen's Knight but Ryoga reviled his faced down card.

**Ryoga: **Go trap card; Tornado Wall, as long as this card is on all damage to our life points becomes zero! But sadly Queen's Knight is still destroyed.

**Jin: **My turn draws a card Now I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV 3 to summon Armed Dragon LV 5! And if you like that then you'll love this; by discarding one monster card from my hand to the graveyard one monster on your side of the field with equal or less attack points is destroyed!

**Ryoga and Kuno: **Oh no!

**Jin:** Oh yes! Now by Discarding my Curse of Dragon to the graveyard you can say goodbye to your Sea Serpent Ryoga!

Jin had discarded his card to the graveyard and his monster had destroyed Ryoga's monster.

**Ryoga: **I minor set back. draws a card I'll play a faced down card and summon Space Mambo in attack mode! And thanks to my field card it gains 200 hundred attack points.

**Space Mambo 1900 Atk**

**Ryoga: **Now attack Inuyasha's elf!

When Inuyasha's monster was about to be destroyed he activated his faced down card.

**Inuyasha: **I play the trap card Shadow Spell! It stops your monster from attacking and lowers you monster's attack points by 700.

**Space Mambo 1200 Atk**

**Kuno: **My turndraws a card I play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight! Now I summon King's Knight in attack mode and when these two monsters are in play a can now summon Jack's Knight!

**Queen's Knight 1500 Atk**

**King's Knight 1600 Atk**

**Jack's Knight 1900 Atk**

**Kuno: **Now I play two cards both faced down and end my turn.

**Inuyasha: **Okay. draws a card I play the magic card Swords of Revealing Light! Now you guys can't attack us for three turns.

**Jin:** My turndraws a card and starts laughing God...this is to easy…but for now I'll play 4 cards face down and summon Sangan in attack mode

**Sangan 1000 Atk **

**Jin:** But don't worry about him for now I activate 1 of my face down cards infinite dismissal when this card is activated all monster level 3 or lower that are summoned to the field during this turn are destroyed at the end phase and now I activate Armed Dragon LV. 5's ability and sacrifice him to summon Armed Dragon LV. 7 from my deck

**Armed dragon LV.7 2800 Atk**

**Jin:**smiles evilly and ill end my turn and infinite dismissal actives destroying my Sangan an sending him to the graveyard.sighs and sends Sangan to the graveyard

**Ryoga: **My movedraws a card

**Jin:**laughs and smirksbut now his effect actives and I can add 1 card from my deck with 1500 or less attack point from my deck and add it to my hand and I don't even have to think of it his deck glows and a card shoots from it into his hand my turn is done...but on my next...this dual is done...smiles evilly

**Ryoga: **Whatever, I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK3 in attack mode! And thanks to my field card it gains 200 points; both attack and defense.

**Amphibious Bugroth MK3 1700 Atk**

**Ryoga: **I play the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Swords of Revealing Light card.And now I activate his special ability, since Legendary Ocean acts as the Umi field card my monster can send his attack point straight to your life points!

Ryoga's monster powered up and shot two beams at both Inuyasha and Jin hitting them hard. Both of them flew back. "INUYASHA!" yelled Sango from the side lines. She wanted to run on the field to him but Ayame stopped her.

"Sango no." she said. "If you run into the battle field both Inuyasha and that boy will be disqualified." Sango nodded and continued to watch Inuyasha and Jin duel.

**Back to the Duel**

**Ryoga and Kuno 4000 LP**

**Inuyasha and Jin 2300 LP**

**Kuno:** My turndraws a card Now I also summon an Amphibious Bugroth MK3 in attack mode and use his ability! Thanks for the card Ryoga.

**Amphibious Bugroth MK3 1700 Atk**

**Ryoga**: No problem.

As Inuyasha and Jin stood up they were hit once again by the same attack and once again they landed on their backs hard.

**Jin: **Hey Inu… are you okay?

**Inuyasha: **Yeah…groans in pain danm them.

**Jin: **They're gonna pay...BIG TIME!

**Ryoga and Kuno 4000 LP**

**Inuyasha and Jin 600 LP**

The two boys slowly got up for their turn. Inuyasha had placed his hand on his deck and felt a shock. He then smirked.

**Inuyasha: **Now I play Monster Reborn and bring back Jin's Curse of Dragon. Now I sacrifice all three monsters to summon my Egyptian God card…OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!

The sky went dark and a huge figure appeared in the sky. It came crashing down and showed it self.

**Inuyasha:** Say hello to my God Card! And last I'll play one more faced down card.

**Jin: **Hey Inu, why should have all the fun? draws a card Now I activate my three faced down cards. Skull Invitation, the Eye of Truth, and Spellbinding Circle. Notice anything about them they're all continuous trap cards just what I need to summon my monster. Behold, URIA THE SEARING FLAMES MY SACRED BEAST CARD!

And once again a figure appeared in the sky and slowly lowered it's self along side Inuyasha's monster.

**Kuno: **This is bad.

**Ryoga:** Don't worry, we can still win this.

**Inuyasha: **I don't think so because now my faced down card automatically activates behold the magic card Mandatory Summon! Here's how it works; when a monster or in this case monsters are successfully summoned this card allows us to bring out every monster in our decks that falls under the same category as the ones we both just summoned!

**Ryoga and Kuno:** No, it can't be!

**Inuyasha:** Oh, it be. Now say hello to SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON AND THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!

**Jin: **Not to mention RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMA AND HAMON, LORD OF STRIKING THUNDER!

Both of their monsters were on the field and all six were ready to attack.

**Inuyasha:** NOW MY MONSTERS COMBINE YOUR POWERS!

**Jin: **DO THE SAME MY MONSTERS!

The final attack was about to begin.

**Inuyasha:** Oh and for the record you can thank Sango for giving me this magic card. TITAN FIRSTORM!

**Jin: **TITAN FIRE BLAST!

Both of their monsters combined their powers and shot one blast at Kuno and Ryoga. Nothing not even their trap or magic cards could save them. Once the blast hit it made a huge explosion that nearly knocked Ryoga and Kuno overboard. The duel was over the monster disappeared and Inuyasha and Jin collapsed to the ground.

**Ryoga and Kuno 0 LP**

**Inuyasha and Jin 600 LP**

**A/N: Danm that's the last time I combined Yu-gi-oh with this. It was too much work…even for me but like it when I made up that last magic card. Please review this and tell me weather you liked it or hated it…either way I'm tired.**


	4. Gettin ready

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

Inuyasha awoke about 15 minutes later. He was still tired from his duel. Summoning all three of the Egyptian God cards and attacking with them at the same time will do that to you. He had slowly looked around and realized that his head was lying in Sango's lap. Sango looked down at him and smiled. "You're finally up, huh?"

Inuyasha moaned.

Sango kissed him on the forehead and ran her hand threw his hair a couple of times. Inuyasha looked around to see if he could find Jin. He saw him alright Jin was surrounded by both Kuno and Ryoga. "Alright you hand over those cards now!" Ryoga demanded. Jin raised an eyebrow. Ryoga and Kuno both ran full speed at Jin. He hit a back flip at the right time and both Kuno and Ryoga slammed in to each other. "Jackasses." Said Jin then walked off.

Just then everyone heard a yell from the snowball stand. It was Sesshomaru. "Dude what happened?" asked Ayame. Sesshomaru managed to say two words. "Brain…Freeze." Then he passed out.

Later that evening Inuyasha and Sango were in their room. Inuyasha was watching TV and Sango taking a shower. Inuyasha laid on his bed bored as hell. "5000 channels and not a fucking thing to watch." He said. "I'm just so bored." A few moments later Sango came out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. She laid right next to Inuyasha and wrapped her arm around him. "So are you going to the party tonight?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know is Sesshomaru being the deejay?" he asked. Sango nodded her head. "Yeah." She answered.

"Then no." he said.

"Oh come on." She begged. Inuyasha refused to answer. Soon Sango started smirking. "I know what will change your mind." She said in a mischievous tone of voice. She wrapped both arms around his neck and she pulled in for a very long kiss. This wasn't just any kind of kiss; this was a kiss Sango calls _"The Yes Kiss"_. Because the way she would kiss him she could make Inuyasha say yes to anything and like an ass you would fall for it every time.

"Fine I'll go." He said. Sango's eyes lit up like a three year old. "But on one condition, I wanna see you in a wet T-shirt contest." Sango nodded.

**In the next room**

Sesshomaru, Miroku and Koga were getting ready for the party. "So what are you wearing Sess?" asked Miroku. Sesshomaru pulled out a pair of black pants and a bright red shirt.

"You're wearing that?" asked Koga.

"Yeah, problem?" he asked. Koga and Miroku said nothing they knew that they would have to face his wrath if they did so. Miroku put on a shirt that said:_ If I don't remember it didn't happen._ Koga looked at Miroku. "Dude what's with the shirt?" he asked.

"Something wrong with it?" he asked. Koga shook his head.

**With Ranma, Rain and Ukyo **

Ranma just changed into a red shirt and blue pants. His sister was wearing a yellow shirt with a pink mini skirt. And Ukyo was still in the bathroom taking her 3rd bath today. "Hey Ukyo hurry up." Ranma said. "Coming baby." She answered. She walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

"Will you hurry up and get dressed?" asked Rain.

"Fine." She said then grabbed her clothes she got a red halter with a pair of black pants. "I'm going to change in the bathroom because I don't want you to see me naked Ranma." And with that she went back into the bathroom.

**About one hour later**

"Inuyasha hurry up the party starts soon." Said Sango. Inuyasha came out wearing a blue pants and a shirt with his school's logo on it. "I'm coming." He said. With in seconds they were both on there way to the dance room where all hell was about to break loose.

**A/N: Well this chapter is short Sorry. What do you think should happen at the dance? Please let me know your idea and make it as random as you can.**


	5. Girlfight

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

* * *

Now it was night time everyone was going to the dance room. Jin was the first one there with Sesshomaru being the DJ. Jin was wearing a black silk vest and black cargo pants. "Ok Sess you ready?" asked Jin. Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's do it." 

The music started playing and everybody came in. The room was bigger than and average high school gym everyone on the ship was there. "Let's party!" yelled Rain and ran on the dance floor with Ukyo. The two girls were good dancers but they were nothing compared to Sango and Kikyo. They tore the dance floor up with there boyfriends. About an hour later Jin decided to let Sesshomaru take over. He had walked to the food table where he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had blue hair wearing a baby blue kimono.

Who ever she was Jin couldn't keep his eyes off her nothing would allow that. "HEADS UP!" yelled a random voice.

**WHAM!**

Well almost nothing. Jin was hit in the back of the head with a baseball. Apparently someone had the idea that they could play baseball in the dance room. Jin's face slammed into the table knocking some of the food off. The blue haired girl looked at him then left. She didn't see that he was hit with a baseball.

When Jin got up he saw that she had left. He slowly made his was back to the stage. "Something wrong man?" asked Sesshomaru. Jin shook his head and sat down to wallow in his own self pity.

On the dance floor Sango decided to take a small break before she passed out. She stood up against a wall breathing hard. Inuyasha walked right beside her with some punch. "Thanks." She said. Inuyasha got behind her and wrapped both arms around her hips. "You better take it easy before you have another Asthma attack like last time." He said. Sango smiled at Inuyasha. She loved the fact that he's always trying to take care of her. After she drank the punch she put her hand on her head.

"I-Inuyasha?" she said. "I feel kinda dizzy." Inuyasha had pulled up a chair sat down on it then pulled Sango to sit on his lap. Sango rested her head on his shoulder and tried not to fall asleep.

Back on the dance floor Kikyo had teamed up with Bankotsu and went up against Ranma and Ukyo while everyone else watched. Kagura had gone up to the Deejay stand to see Sesshomaru. While there she saw Jin sitting on the floor. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. Jin slowly raised his head up and took a good look at Kagura. He leaped up to his feet and grabbed Kagura's hand. "Excuses me miss but would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked.

Kagura stood still with wide eyes she didn't move not one inch. Her right hand began to turn into a fist. She slowly rose it up and swung down at him hard. Jin went flying right off the stage and landed on the floor hard. "That had to hurt." Said Sesshomaru.

Kagura looked down at Jin lying on the floor motionless. "YOU FUCKIN PERVERT!" she screamed. Sesshomaru looked at her Kagura who was on her way towards him pissed off. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled in for a very fierce kiss. "Damn." He said.

About an hour later Sesshomaru had announced that the wet T-shirt contest was about to start. Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Ok this is it you promised remember?" he said. Sango nodded. She left Inuyasha and went to Kagome who was also getting ready for the contest. The girls were given long white t-shirts the hung down to their knees and were told that they had to be on stage within the hour. Inuyasha, Ranma, and Koga got some water guns and filled them up for the contest. Kikyo, Kagura, Akane, and Ukyo were in it also. Before it all started Kikyo had approached Sango with a challenge of some kind. No words were exchanged just a couple of nods then soon they were back on the dance floor at it again.

Sesshomaru started play more dance music as Kikyo and Sango went at it. About 45 minutes passed and the two girls were equally matched. The two girls had stopped dancing and left to prepare themselves for the contest. Soon enough it was time for it. Jin had just woken up from his little 'accident' and saw the blue haired girl leave the room. He slowly got up and left to follow her. All the girls had on their white t-shirts and were walking on the stage. Sesshomaru was the host of the whole thing. Everyone in the room made it to the stage. "Alright boys you ready!" yelled Sesshomaru on the microphone.

Inuyasha, Ranma, and Koga aimed their water guns at the girls. All the girls braced themselves for the ice cold water that was about to hit them. Sesshomaru had made the countdown and the boys opened fire on the girls. The girls shrieked as the water hit all of them. Everyone in the room cheered. The water made all the girls transparent so everyone could see them. Sango felt a bit embarrass about the whole thing but soon got over it and tried to have some fun.

All the girls presented themselves one by one and the winner was chosen based on the crowd's reaction. It wasn't long before a winner was chosen. Sesshomaru made the announcement. "Ok everyone the winner is…Kikyo!" Everybody cheered as she walked up farther on the stage. Kikyo won because she was the only girl who did not wear a bra. After she was given a bouquet of flowers and a crown she had approached Sango with a cocky attitude.

"Did you honestly believe that you could beat me Sango?" she asked. "You just don't have what it takes." Sango tried her best to ignore Kikyo. She even tried to walk away from her so that she couldn't here her voice. "You're too small Sango."

It took everything Sango had to not rip Kikyo's head off. "Look you're the only girl with small breast." Kikyo went on. "Every girl in here has at least a C or D cup you have a B cup." Sango's right hand was balling up into a fist she was about to loose it and attack Kikyo like she did before which is what Kikyo wanted. "Just look at me I'm a D cup and all I have to do is use what I got to get what I want."

Sango stopped walking and turned to Kikyo. "Well if that's all you got then you don't want too much." Koga started fidgeting and stammering until he finally yelled it. "BURN!" he yelled. Kikyo stared at her for a while. "Say that to my face bitch!" she yelled. Sango made her merry way until she was all up in Kikyo's face. "If that's all you got." She said with an attitude. "Then you don't want too much."

Kikyo raised her hand in the air then slapped Sango in the face hard. Everyone in the room heard the lick. "FUCKING BITCH!" Sango screamed. She punched Kikyo in the face then Kikyo came back with a right hook. Sango stumbled back a bit then punched Kikyo three more times. Kikyo grabbed Sango's hair and started hitting her. When Sango got free she tackled Kikyo to the ground.

**With Jin**

While the fight was going on Jin was outside on deck looking for the blue haired girl. "Where is she?" he asked himself. Soon he finally found her. She was standing at the end of the ship watching the night sky. He slowly walked up next to her. He looked at her. "Umm, hey." He said. The girl looked at him. "I'm Jin what's your name?"

"Shampoo." She answered.

**Back to the girl fight**

Both Sango and Kikyo were on the ground throwing punches at each other. Everyone gathered around them cheering them on. Inuyasha and Miroku decided to break it up before it got any worse than what it was. Inuyasha grabbed Sango and Miroku grabbed Kikyo. The two were fighting to get away from them when they both got free the turned around and punched their boyfriends in the eye without knowing that it was them. Both Inuyasha and Miroku fell down. The fight ended.

**

* * *

A/N: **There you people go Kikyo and Sango's fight round two. And to all boys about there I hope you've learned a very important lesson when tow or more girls get into a fight…STAY THE FUCK AWAY! Please send reviews. 


	6. Pirates of the Carribean

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

**A/N: This chapter is a Song fic. The song that will be used in this will be a random song from the TV show south park. Sorry for the wait. Well here you go.**

* * *

About five minutes later Jin walked back into the dance room. He looked around and saw that everyone was all worked up. He went to Sesshomaru, who was getting back to the stand. "Hey what happened?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked at Jin. "Dude where you were?" he asked. "You just missed a fight."

"Who was fighting?" Jin asked.

"Sango and Kikyo." Sesshomaru answered. Jin cursed underneath his breath. The one time a girl fight happens and he missed it. "So where were you?" he asked. Jin looked at him. "I was with this girl named Shampoo."

**Flashback**

Jin was outside on deck looking for the blue haired girl. "Where is she?" he asked himself. Soon he finally found her. She was standing at the end of the ship watching the night sky. He slowly walked up next to her. He looked at her. "Umm, hey." He said. The girl looked at him. "I'm Jin what's your name?"

"Shampoo." She answered.

"Nice night huh?" he asked trying to be smooth. Shampoo stared up at the sky and sighed. "I guess." She answered. Jin didn't know what else to say to her. When it came to women he usually knows what to say and do but something was different about her. A small breeze came across them. Shampoo shivered a bit. Jin took off his jacket and gave it to her. "Here take this." He said.

"Thank you." She said as she put it on. Jin looked at her for a while. "So are you going to Hawaii for spring break too?" he asked. Shampoo nodded. "My family owns a beach house out there, so that's where I'm going."

"You have a beach house?" he asked.

"Yes I do." She answered.

Soon Jin and Shampoo saw a lot of people running towards the dance room. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'll go see." He said then left. "I'll be right back."

**Flashback ends**

"Then I came here." Jin said.

"Well Kikyo and Sango got into another fight." Sesshomaru said. From what Jin just heard it sounded like they've fought before. He couldn't believe it a girl fight breaks out and he wasn't there to witness it. He cursed himself for it. "Well I better get back to Shampoo, later." He said. Before he got to the door he was stopped by Akane.

"Hey you're Jin right?" she asked. Jin looked at her. Akane gave him his jacket. "My friend Shampoo told me to give this back to you, she went to her room." She handed Jin his jacket then went back to the dance floor. "Danmit!" he yelled.

**With Inuyasha and Sango**

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed with a bag of ice on his right eye. "Inuyasha baby I'm so sorry." Said Sango. "Let me take a look." Sango tried to take the bag of ice from Inuyasha's eye but he wouldn't let her. Inuyasha soon gave up and let her take it. Inuyasha's eye was black and blue. Sango could not believe that she hit him so hard. "Remind me never to piss you off." He said in a joking manner.

Sango giggled a bit, kissed Inuyasha and snuggled close to him. "Hey come on." Said Inuyasha. He grabbed Sango's arm and took her outside. "Where are we going?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't answer he just kept pulling her arm. Pretty soon that got to the deck. The moon light was shining down on the ship and Sango saw it reflecting off Inuyasha's eyes. Sango was staring at them for the longest time.

Up ahead Inuyasha and Sango saw something that was in the water. It was a bit far away so they couldn't see it that well.

**In the operating room**

"Hey what's that?" said a crew mate.

"ICEBURGE DEAD AHEAD!" yelled another crew mate. The first mate of the ship grabbed the binoculars and took a look. He then hit the crew mate. "You idiot that's not an iceberg it another ship." He ship. He continued to look at it. The other ship was getting closer and closer to them.

Pretty soon it was right on the side of them. "What the hell is that ship doing?" asked the first mate as it came closer to them. "CALL THE CAPTIAN RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

**Up on deck**

Inuyasha and Sango saw the ship come towards them. "What the hell." Said Inuyasha. When the other ship was in position a group of men jumped from their ship and on the other. The stormed the ship with no mercy. They grabbed everyone and droved them into the dance hall. Almost everyone was in the room except for Inuyasha and Sango who ran and hid when they first came on board.

Sesshomaru was the first to approach them. "Who the fuck are you!" yelled Sesshomaru. The leader of the group stepped up towards Sesshomaru. He looked at Sesshomaru up and down. "We are the Pirates of the Caribbean." He answered.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Um dude." Said Koga. "We're no where near the Caribbean." The leader of the pirates slowly walked up to Koga and punched him in the face. Koga flew on his back with a black eye. Kagome and Ayame went to help him up. "Now give us all your loot!" the leader demanded.

"And if we refuse?" asked Jin.

"Then we will have no choice but to kill all of ya." He said as he pulled out a sword. Everyone gasped in fear as the swords came out. Then Suddenly Inuyasha came flying through the ceiling window and landed right in front of the pirates. "Hello." He said then punched the leader. "Goodbye."

All the other pirates ran to attack. That's when Inuyasha pulled out his swords. "Come and get some!" he yelled. Inuyasha ran into a fight. Pretty soon everyone was fighting. Miroku went under a table and saw a duffle bag he opened it up came out from under it. "WELCOME TO THE LAND OF THE RISING SUN BITCHES!" he yelled then shot at random. The pirates who were shot with Miroku's musket flew out the window and on deck. Miroku Ranma and Kuno went after them.

Subarashii chinchin mono  
Kintama no kame aru  
Sore no oto sarubobo  
Iie! Ninja ga imasu!

Inuyasha and Koga were fighting one group while Sesshomaru and Kagura were fighting another. About 10 seconds later Sango came in through the ceiling window on a motorcycle and landed on three of the pirates. She got off and joined in the fight.

_Hey Hey Let's Go!_ kenka suru  
Taisetsu na mono _protect my balls!_  
Boku ga warui _so let's fighting_  
_Let's fighting love..._  
_Let's fighting love..._

Jin ran up a wall the jumped off kicking a pirate in the face the pirate flew into another pirate. Then pulled out a pair of machine guns and started shooting at the same time Ryoga was kicked in the nuts at least three times. Inuyasha grabbed another pirate and threw him into a wall while Sango was beating the hell out of another one with a steel bat.

Kono uta chotto baka  
Wake ga wakaranai  
Eigo ga mechakucha  
Daijoubu _We do it all the time!_

Outside Miroku was still shooting like hell at every pirate then went after the leader. About one hour later the pirates were beaten and only the captain was left to face the wrath of everyone. The captain gave up and ran back to his ship then Jin shot it with a cannon. That night was won and now they can all go back to there vacation.

_Hey Hey Let's Go!_ kenka suru  
Taisetsu na mono _protect my balls!_  
Boku ga warui _so let's fighting_  
_Let's fighting love..._  
_Let's fighting love..._

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter suck balls. Maybe chapter 6 will be better I don't know I'm only a writer. Please send reviews and ideas random ideas. Pretty please with sugar on top. Come people I'm begging here. 


	7. Day 2: Music Time

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen. **

**A/N: This chapter is also a song fic. I'm not telling the name of the song because I wanna surprise you.**

* * *

The sun rose on another day and the ship finally made it to the dock. "Ah, here we are, Hawaii." Said Koga. The ship had finally docked and as the ramp and everybody got off. After the fight with the pirates Jin told everyone that they all can live with him at his beach house. Jin's mother wouldn't mind at all in fact she was away on business so Jin had the house all to his self. Everybody got their things and departed from the ship. As they left they were greeted by girls in hula outfits. Each girl gave them a lay or what ever the hell it is and put it around their necks. 

Except for Miroku who got slapped by one of them for touching their butts. The group had rented two cars and was soon on their way to Jin's house. All the boys were in one car and all the girls were in the other. "So Jin where is your house?" asked Inuyasha.

"It shouldn't be that far away." He answered. A couple of minutes later the boys were getting restless. "Hey Inuyasha cut on the radio on." Said Ranma. Inuyasha turned it on and started browsing through it until he heard a certain song.

"Oh hell yeah!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Wooooo that's my song!" yelled Jin.

"Inuyasha turn it up!" yelled Ranma.

Inuyasha turned up the radio and everyone started singing along with the song after that log ass panio intro.

* * *

**Inuyasha:** Making my way downtown walking fast faces pass and I'm homebound

**Sesshomaru:** Staring blankly aheadJust making my wayI'm making my waythrough the crowd

**Miroku:** And I need you and I miss you and now I wonder

**Koga:** If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by

**Jin:** Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... tonight

**Ranma:** It's always times like these when I think of you and wonder if you ever think of me

**Kuno:** Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong Livin' in your precious memory

**Ryoga:** Cause I need you And I miss you and now I wonder

**All the boys singing together:**If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... tonight. And I,I don't want to let you know I,I drown in your memory I,I don't want to let this go I,I don't

Makin' my way downtown Walking fast faces past and I'm homebound Staring blankly ahead Just makin' my way I'm makin' a way through the crowd And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass us by Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you

Wooooooooooooooo

If I could fall in to the sky Do you think time would pass me by Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you

**Inuyasha:** If I could just hold you...

**Jin:** tonight.

* * *

And they all sung horribly and off key. They were so loud that the girls could hear them and they laughed as hard as they could. At that point the girls had lost all reapect for the boys

After one hourlater the group had finally made it to Jin's house. "Here we are you guys." He said. "Home sweet home." Jin's house was well I guess you could say that it was a mega size. They all got outta the cars and went inside. Jin showed them all around the house which too almost an hour. There are at least 30 bed rooms so they could either share a room or have their own. "Ok you guys pick a room any room then we could out." Said Jin.

Inuyasha grabbed all his stuff and of course ran into the biggest room. Jin ran after him just as he slammed the door. "Hey that's my room." He said. Jin started banging on the door but Inuyasha never answered. "Well he won't be getting out anytime soon."

About one hour later everyone went their separate ways around the city. They were to meet back at the house at nightfall. Their spring break has now begun.

**

* * *

A/N: Well I'm gonna be in big trouble with some of you people and why cause I made all the boy sing a song that everybody knows. Ok I'll do this the first one who tells me that name of that song I'll put them in one chapter of spring break…maybe. **


	8. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen. **

12o'clock in the afternoon and the group went their separate ways. "So Jin where's your parents?" asked Sesshomaru. Jin paused for a moment. "Um well my mom is in Los Angeles for some business trip and I don't know where my dad is." He explained. "He and my mom divorced some time ago."

"Oh sorry." He said.

"Hey don't worry about it." Jin reassured him. "I'm not."

"Well anyways my mom is getting remarried to some jackass." Said Inuyasha. "And this jackass seems to be ok with it." Inuyasha gave his brother a death glare. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head. "Inuyasha I thought you accepted the fact that mom was with him."

"NO!" he yelled "I accepted the fact the mom was dating him not marry him."

"Inuyasha mom is a grown woman she can marry whom ever she wants." Sesshomaru said. "And you're just gonna have to accept that." Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Why do you always do that Sesshomaru?" he asked. "Why do you always treat me like a little kid?"

"Well maybe because you always act like a little kid." He countered.

**With Ryoga and Kuno**

Ryoga was pissed off at his defeat against Inuyasha. "Danm him I could have won!" he yelled. "If it wasn't for his fuckin god cards if only I could destroy them then I could beat him and Sango would be mine."

"Dude the god cards are far too strong." Said Kuno. "They can't be beat."

"I wouldn't say that." Said an old voice. The two boys turned to see someone in a black robe. The person held out a small packet which had a couple of cards inside it. "Here take it if you want to beat the god cards." The person said.

"Who are you?" asked Ryoga.

"Never mind that." He said and gave the cards to Ryoga. Add these cards to your deck and victory will be yours." After that the man left, Ryoga quickly opened that packet to reveal ten rare and powerful cards. "Dude!" yelled Kuno. "With those cards you could be unstoppable!"

"Yea but my deck is perfect I don't wanna add in more card It'll be off balance." He said. "Unless?" Ryoga had a certain look on his face. "Let's go find Inuyasha." He said.

**With Inuyasha, Jin, Sesshomaru, and Sango**

They had made it to a gas station and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's argument went from bad to extremely stupid. They kept bringing every penny of their past. When they walked in the clerk gave them a look. "And don't think I forgot about the time when we were little you put my hand in warm milk when I was sleeping!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"That was only because you bent the handle bars on my bike!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well I did that because you traded all my baseball cards to Naruto for a stupid video game!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"Yeah I traded them and I trade them again but I only did that because of what you did to my Skateboard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Skateboard…SKATEBOOOOOOOOOARD!" Sesshomaru yelled in a high pitched voice. Jin and Sango were embarrassed beyond belief. After they got the snacks they wanted it was to pay for the gas and the snack and be on there way. When they got to the counter the clerk pulled out a shotgun.

"BACK, GET BACK!" he yelled.

"Dude what the fuck!" yelled Jin. Sango had got behind Inuyasha who was still yelling at Sesshomaru. "See what you did now!" he yelled.

"Hey I didn't do jack shit!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" the clerk yelled. "NO ONE ROBS ME; I KILLED BEFORE I'LL KILL AGAIN!"

"Great now were dead because of your stupid ass!" yelled Inuyasha. At that point Jin had enough. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Shut the fuck up!" Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at him. "FUCK YOU!" they both yelled.

"ANY ONE MOVES AND I'LL SHOOT MOTHER BITCH!" yelled the clerk.

"Bitch, do you see the kinda emotion I'm going through right now!" Inuyasha yelled with tears in his eyes half crying. "That means this shit ain't working, that means me and this mother fucker ain't vibing right!"

At that point Sango had enough also. "You know what Inuyasha Fuck this I'm outta here." As Sango started to walk off the clerk pointed the gun towards her. "HEY FREAZE BITCH!" he yelled. And as fast as you could snap your fingers Inuyasha had pull out two hand guns and Sesshomaru pulled out one they both had it in his face. Jin was shocked beyond belief.

"You freeze BITCH!" said Inuyasha.

"Oh shit I'm fucked." Said the clerk.

"Ok now put the gun down, step away from the counter and give me a pack of tropical fruit bubblious." He said.

"And some skittles." Sesshomaru said in a deep voice.

**One minute later**

The three boys walked out of the place to see a very upset Sango. "Hey what's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha. Sango turned away from him she was crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"That clerk reminded me so much of…him." She said. Sango turned to face Inuyasha. "Sango." He said in a soft voice then held her tightly.

"Remind her of who?" asked Jin.

"Um it's best we don't talk about it in front of her she's been through enough already." Said Sesshomaru.

Just then Sesshomaru got a call on his cell phone. "Hello." He said. "WHAT, ok ok calm down were on our way." Everyone looked at Sesshomaru. "Guys Kagome was kidnapped by Ryoga he wants to duel Inuyasha." He said. "We have to meet them at the mall."

"Why is it that Kagome always get kidnapped?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm getting really tired of saving her."

"Lets go you guys." Said Jin.

**A/N: Ok well this chapter went well…kinda…I don't know. I'm going to sleep let me know what you people thought of this.**


	9. Ryoga's Revenge part 1

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

**A/N: Guess what people here's another Yu-gi-oh parody thing. I know I said I wasn't going to do it anymore but I ran outta ideas. Anyways some cards will be made up try and guess which ones are the made up ones. **

About one hour later they finally made it to the mall. Sango was the first to see Kagome at the wishing fountain. "Kagome!" yelled Sango. "We made it as soon as we got your call."

"Where's Ryoga?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm right here." he said. They all turned around and saw him. "It's time to duel Inuyasha this time not only will I beat you I'll take your girlfriend and your god cards." Ryoga was so sure the he was going to win this duel thanks to the new cards that he had gotten from some guy in a black robe. Jin shook his head. "You still haven't learned your lesson from yesterday huh?" he said. "Then allow me to give you a little reminder."

Jin pulled out his duel deck. "Fine this won't take long." Said Ryoga and tossed Jin an extra duel disk. "No it won't." Said Jin. Both of then shuffled their decks and got ready to duel.

**Jin: **I'll start. "draws a card" I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!

Luster Dragon Atk 1900

**Ryoga: **Whatever. "draws a card" I summon Mother Grizzly in defense mode.

Mother Grizzly Def 1000

Jin pretty much knew what Ryoga was trying to do so he chose this turn not to attack.

Ok my move draws a card I play two faced down cards and end my turned.

Ryoga put his hand on his deck like he was ready to draw but then one card slipped from under his sleeve and landed on the top of his deck then he drew it. Ryoga was cheating.

**Ryoga:** I play pot of greed to draw two cards.

Two more cards came from under Ryoga's sleeve.

**Ryoga**: Now I play two cards faced down and that's it.

**Jin: **My move "draws a card" I play one more card faced down and that's it.

**Ryoga**: My move "draws a card" I summon a monster in face down defense mode and that's all.

**Jin: **My move.

Jin drew a card from hid deck and looked at it. He smirked because it was one of his most powerful cards.

**Jin: **I send my three faced down continuous trap card to the graveyard in order to summon my sacred beast card, URIA THE SEARING FLAMES!

Uria the searing flames Atk 3000

**Jin: **Now Uria attack!

Right when Jin's monster powered up to attack Ryoga activated on of his faced down cards.

**Ryoga**: I activate Sacred Beast Tamer. This trap card automatically destroys all sacred beast cards on the field and in your deck and sends thin all to the graveyard!

Before Jin could form words in his mouth his most favorite monster was destroyed and the other cards were gone also.

"_How did Ryoga get cards?" _thought Sango.

**Ryoga: **My move "draws a card" First I play Change of Heart to take over your Luster dragon, Next I switch my Grizzly from defense to attack mode and last I summon Space Mambo in attack mode. It's over Jin.

Luster Dragon Atk 1900

Space Mambo Atk 1700

Mother Grizzly Atk 1400

**Ryoga: **Now my monsters attack him directly NOW!

All three monsters had attack Jin directly bringing his life points down to zero. The duel was over. Jin had flown on his back a couple of feet away from Ryoga who was laughing at him and if that wasn't bad enough Ryoga took all three of Jin's Beast cards since he won the duel.

**Ryoga: LP 4000**

**Jin: LP 0**

"Inuyasha you're next." He said. "Your god cards and your girlfriend will be mine and I'll be known as the world best duelist and I'll have the world's sexiest girlfriend! NOW LET'S DUEL!"

**A/N: **Ok ok the only way for Ryoga to win is to cheat. I need more ideas from you people give me some card ideas for Inuyasha to have they could be either real or something you all made up. Please help me so I could end this cliff hanger.


	10. Ryoga's Revenge part 2

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

**A/N: Guess what people here's another Yu-gi-oh parody thing. I know I said I wasn't going to do it anymore but I ran outta ideas. Anyways some cards will be made up try and guess which ones are the made up ones. **

**Warning: Spoiler for Yu-gi-oh the movie. Well some parts anyways the rest are made up.**

"Let's go Inuyasha!" Ryoga yelled. "Get that duel deck from Jin and let's duel." Inuyasha Sango and Kagome all helped Jin from the floor. He was in pain because when he fell he hit the floor pretty hard. "You ok?" asked Kagome. Jin nodded even thought it was clear that he wasn't. He took off the duel disk and gave it to Inuyasha. "Be careful." He said. "He has my beast cards who knows how powerful he his now?"

"Right." he said.

"Follow me." He said. Ryoga led everyone outside in the parking lot. At that point Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and called everyone letting them know that a big duel was on. "I'll give you five minutes to prepare yourself Inuyasha." He said.

"Fine." He said.

Inuyasha spent his five minutes well. He rebuilt his entire duel deck then carefully looked through it over and over.

**Five minutes later**

Inuyasha was now ready to face Ryoga in the ultimate duel. _'Inuyasha you have no idea what you're up against.'_ Ryoga thought. Inuyasha drew his five cards and so did Ryoga. "Alright, let's duel!" Ryoga yelled. "I'll start."

**Ryoga: "**draws a card" First I summon my Familiar Knight in defense mode. Try and get passed him.

Familiar Knight Def 1400

**Inuyasha: **Very well I will. "draws a card" I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode. Queen's Knight ATTACK!

Queen's Knight Atk 1500

Inuyasha's monster leaped in the air then came down slashing through Ryoga's monster.

**Inuyasha: **By attacking your monster I've activated its effect letting you summon a four star monster from your hand to the field.

**Ryoga: **Yep and I summon Rare Metal Dragon in attack mode. But why are you being so helpful?

**Inuyasha: **Because by doing that I also get to summon a four star monster King's Knight. And when he's on the field with Queen's Knight I get to summon Jack's Knight and next I play one card faced down and it's your move.

Rare Metal Dragon Atk 2400

Queen's Knight Atk 1500

King's Knight Atk 1600

Jack's Knight Atk 1900

Ryoga placed his hand to draw a card and once again a card came from his sleeve. Ryoga held it up and looked at it.

**Ryoga: **I play one card faced down on the field until the time is right; right for me that is then nothing that you have in your deck will make a defense, your move Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha: "**draws a card" I sacrifice my three knights in order to summon this. The Egyptian god card SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!

Slifer the Sky Dragon Atk 3000

**Inuyasha: **Now my sky dragon ATTACK!

Inuyasha's monster shot a powerful blast from its mouth and destroyed Ryoga's monster doing 600 points of damage to Ryoga's life points.

**Inuyasha LP 4000**

**Ryoga LP 3400**

**Inuyasha: **Had enough?

**Ryoga: "**draws a card" Not only am I not afraid of your god am cards but I gonna force you to summon all three of them at once. Thanks to my Obligatory Summon magic card you have to bring out every monster in your deck that falls under the same category as the one that's on the field already.

**Inuyasha: **Alright then I play two more god cards: Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of RA!

Inuyasha played his two cards on the duel disk and then all came out on the field. Ryoga was now facing all three Egyptian god cards. Ryoga didn't care though.

**Ryoga:** Now Inuyasha behold my faced down trap card: Pyramid of Light! This trap card destroys all your god cards and removes them from play. Now trap card activate!

The Pyramid of Light shot out three blue lights and pierced all three of Inuyasha's god card destroying them. Inuyasha and the others could only watch as the god cards disappeared from site.

**Ryoga:** Now let the torture continue with this the magic card called Mystical Space Typhoon! And if you love that then I know your gonna love this Peten the Dark Clown, but don't let his name fool you because he's no laughing matter.

Peten the Dark Clown Atk 500

**Ryoga: **Peten attack with blood lust slash!

Ryoga's monster had disappeared then reappeared behind Inuyasha. It took its knife and stabbed Inuyasha in the back doing 500 points of damage to Inuyasha's life points.

**Inuyasha: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Ryoga:** And to top it all off I'll play one card faced down.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Sango. Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm…fine." He said then got up slowly and drew his card.

**Inuyasha LP 3500**

**Ryoga LP 3400**

**Inuyasha: **I summon Rapid Fire Magician. Now attack!

Rapid Fire Magician Atk 1600

Inuyasha's monster used its staff and shot Ryoga's dark clown

Rapid Fire Magician Atk 1600

**Inuyasha LP 3500**

**Ryoga LP 2300**

**Ryoga: **Nice try but I knew you'd make that move which is why my faced down card is: Deck Destruction Virus! You set off this continuous trap when you destroyed my dark clown and now it's going to pick ten random cards from your deck and send them straight to the graveyard. Now say goodbye to 10 cards in your duel deck.

Just then three tentacles came from Ryoga's trap card and onto Inuyasha's deck picking the ten cards them went back into the card.

**Ryoga: **I hate to give you more bad news Inuyasha but when you destroyed my dark clown you activated it ability allowing me to summon another one to take its place.

Peten the Dark Clown Def 1200

Ryoga once again uses a card from under his sleeve. It was a magic card.

**Ryoga: **I summon Tribe Infection Virus!

Tribe Infection Virus Atk 1600

**Ryoga: **And next I play the magic card called Card of Demise. It lets me draw five new cards but in five turns all cards in my hand are destroyed. Now I sacrifice my Tribe Infection Virus in order to activate White Dragon Ritual to bring out Paladin of White Dragon!

Paladin of White Dragon Atk 1900

**Ryoga:** Paladin Attack Now!

Ryoga's monster shot out a power beam the destroyed Inuyasha's monster doing 300 points of damage to his life points.

**Ryoga: **Now play one card faced down and then I sacrifice my paladin to summon BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! You'll never win this Inuyasha so give up!

Blue Eyes White Dragon Atk 3000

**Inuyasha LP 3200**

**Ryoga LP 2300**

At that point the others finally made it to the mall. "Were here!" yelled Kagura. "What's going on?"

"Inuyasha and Ryoga are dueling." Explained Kagome "and Ryoga is losing."

"Well what do u expect Inuyasha is Japan's greatest duelist." Added Miroku. Just then Shampoo took a look at Jin and saw that he was hurt. "Jin what happened to you?" she said in a worried tone of voice. Jin looked at her and tried to play off that fact that he was hurt.

**Inuyasha: "**draws a card" I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl! Next I play Sage's Stone, when the Dark Magician Girl is on the field and this magic card is played it allows me to summon Dark Magician!

Dark Magician Girl Atk 2000

Dark Magician Atk 2500

**Ryoga: **Big deal!

**Inuyasha: **Oh it's a VERY big deal Ryoga, because I sacrifice both of them to summon the SORCERER OF DARK MAGIC!

Sorcerer of Dark Magic Atk 3200

**Inuyasha: **And for every spell caster in my graveyard with the word magician in their name all monsters on your side of the field loses 500 attack and defense points.

**Ryoga: **WHAT THE FUCK!

**Inuyasha: **And as you know there are three magicians in my graveyard so all your monsters attack points decreases by 1500 points!

Peten the Dark Clown Def 0

Blue Eyes White Dragon Atk 1500

**Ryoga: **But that means that any monster that I summon will be weak enough to be destroyed!

**Inuyasha: **NO SHIT! Now my monster ATTACK!

Inuyasha's monster used its staff to destroy Ryoga's Blue Eyes White Dragon doing 1700 points of damage to Ryoga's life points.

**Inuyasha LP 3200**

**Ryoga LP 600**

**Inuyasha: **Had enough?

**Ryoga: "**draws a card" after one lucky move, hell no.

**Inuyasha: "**draws a card" fine then I attack Peten the Dark Clown. Sorcerer Attack!

After Ryoga's monster was destroyed he activated his trap card.

**Ryoga: **Since my DeckDestruction Virus is still in play you lose ten more cards in your deck.

**Inuyasha: **I don't think so!

Inuyasha's monster stood on front of the trap cards tentacles and destroyed them along with the trap its self.

**Ryoga: **What the fuck!

**Inuyasha: Sorry **Ryoga but my sorcerer can stop the activation of trap cards and destroy them.

**Ryoga**: Shit! "draws a card and uses four more cards from his sleeve"

"HEY!" yelled Rain.

"What up sis?" asked Ranma.

"HE'S CHEATING!" she yelled. "RYOGA'S CHEATING!"

"What!" yelled Jin. As he moved he fell to his knees in pain. Shampoo was the first to see to him. "I knew you were hurt Jin." She said. "Don't move any more."

"How the hell is he cheating?" asked Akane.

"He has cards underneath his sleeve so if he wanted to draw a good card he could anytime he wanted." She explained.

"So that's what he did to me!" yelled Jin. Jin had gotten up but then fell back down in pain. "I told you don't move anymore." She ordered.

"Inuyasha has more than enough life points to win this." Said Miroku.

"I don't think so." Said Kanna. "Ryoga just might have something to turn this duel around."

**Ryoga**: I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon, next I play the magic card Polymerization to make the BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! But that's not all Inuyasha I sacrifice my ultimate dragon to summon the BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Atk 4500

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon Atk 3000

**Ryoga**: And for every dragon in my graveyard the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon gains an additional 300 attack points. That's an extra 1500 attack points right off the back for a punishing grand total of 4500 points.

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon Atk 4500

**Ryoga: **And forget about activating your monster's ability because my shining dragon allows me to choose what magic trap or monster effect cards and be used against him! Now my dragon ATTACK!

Ryoga had successful destroyed Inuyasha's monster doing 1300 points of damage to his life points.

**Inuyasha LP 1900**

**Ryoga LP 600**

**Ryoga: **And last but not least I play my faced down magic card call Life Steal! It takes 1000 of your life point and transfers them to mine then it allows me to pick one magic or trap card from my deck and place it faced down on the field. I end my turn.

**Inuyasha LP 900**

**Ryoga LP 1600**

**Inuyasha: "**draws a card" I play a faced down card and summon Elemental Hero Bubble man in defense mode. And since he's the only monster on my side of the field right now I can draw two cards. draws two more cards I play one more card faced down and I end my turn.

**Ryoga: "**draws a card" Now I activate my dragon's special ability! I use SHINGING NOVA! It puts the rage of 1000 blue eyes into a blast so strong it destroys it's self plus anything that I choose and the card I choose it the Pyramid of Light!

Ryoga's Blue Eyes Shining Dragon flew up into the air and glowed. It soon blew up sending a powerful beam at the trap card destroying it.

**Ryoga: **Now Inuyasha you're going to see how it feels to be attacked be an Egyptian god card.

"What the hell is he talking about?" asked Kagura. "Inuyasha has all three of the gods in his deck."

"Not anymore Kagura." Said Sango. "Earlier Ryoga destroyed them all with the Pyramid of Light trap card he just destroyed.

"WHAT!" everybody yelled at the same time.

**Ryoga**: Behold my trap card Return from the different Demention! Now at the cost of half my life points I can bring back all monsters that was removed from play namely your god cards!

**Inuyasha: **I don't think so reveal trap card Dusk Tornado!

**Ryoga**: FUCK!

**Inuyasha: **That's right now I can destroy any magic or trap on the field and I choose your Return from the Different Demention trap card!

Ryoga's trap card was destroyed right in front of him.

**Ryoga**: NO, THIS CAN'T BE!

**Inuyasha**: Oh it be "draws a card"

When Inuyasha to a good look at the card he just drew he knew that it wasn't his. He wondered how it got in his deck anyway but all that didn't matter he had it and now it was time to use it

**Inuyasha**: I play the magic card called Call of the Beast! YOU'RE FINISHED! This magic card takes all the scared beast cards from either player's deck and they come to the side field to the person that played this card!

Three bright lights came from Ryoga's duel disk and then they appeared on Inuyasha's said of the field all three of the scared beast cards!

**Inuyasha**: Now my beasts ATTACK RYOGA'S LIFE POINTS NOW!

The last thin Ryoga saw was three power lights coming at him and soon it was all over. Inuyasha had won the duel and got back Jin's beast cards.

A/N: Ok that's it for this. Oh and just to let you people know this took me three days to write so you better review it and give me some ideas they could do that would make this so random


	11. Clash of the Super Powers

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Demon Exterminator Barbie caused I promised her that she would be a guess star in this fic.**

* * *

Inuyasha had won the duel and took back Jin's beast cards. "How the hell could this have happened?" Ryoga asked. "I should have won."

"Cheaters never win Ryoga." Said Ranma.

All the monsters and cards had disappeared except for the Pyramid of Light trap card. "Hey that card is still there." Said Akane. The trap card started glowing and then a person came out. It was a girl with long black hair. Everybody just looked as the girl appeared right before them.

Miroku was the first to greet her in his own special way. "YOU!" he yelled. "Is your name Tifa Lockhart?" The girl looked at him. "It can be." She said and then punched him in the face. "But sadly it's not." Miroku flew back a couple of feet landing on his back. "Miroku!" yelled Kikyo. "Are you ok?"

"Hey who are you?" asked Koga.

"My name is Barbie." She answered. "I'm a demon exterminator and you people freed me." She looked around and stuck out her hand. A power beam shot from it and blew up half the mall. "What the fuck!" yelled Jin.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON ALL YOU HUMANS!" she yelled.

"Why?" asked Ukyo.

"Wait I know." Said Shampoo. "Demon Exterminator Barbie, 1000 years ago she was the world's greatest demon exterminator but when got a hold of an unknown power source she began to misuse it but with the help of priestesses she was sealed away for eternity."

"Yes and now I'm back so prepare to DIE!" she yelled.

"I don't think so." Said Inuyasha. "SANGO MIROKU KIKYO AYAME KAGOME LET'S DO IT!" They all lined up beside Inuyasha. "You guys ready?" he said.

"READY!" they all said.

"Then let's do it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" yelled Inuyasha Miroku and Sango.

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!" yelled Kagome and Kikyo.

"SAMURI FORM RANGER FORM!" yelled Ayame. And just like that they were all transformed wearing colorful suits Inuyasha in red, Sango in blue, Miroku in yellow, Ayame in green, Kagome in aqua, and Kikyo in burgundy.

"Hey why should you guys have all the fun?" asked Sesshomaru. "KOGA YURI KAUGRA KANNA YOU GUYS READY!"

"READY!" they all yelled.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!" they all yelled. Ant just like the others they too were transformed also Sesshomaru in red, Koga in blue, Yuri in yellow, Kagura in black, and Kanna in white. At that point a yellow jeep with five people on it showed up. "Hey Shampoo!" yelled a longed black haired boy.

"It's Mousse." She said.

"Heard you guys needed some help." He said. Mousse and three other girls jumped out of the jeep. "Thanks for the ride Bankotsu." He said. Shampoo ran to the side of Mousse and the other girls. "Hey Ranma you guys ready?" he said.

"Willing and able." He said. "UKYO, RAIN, AKANE, KUNO, RYOGA LET'S DO IT!" They all got together. "SPD EMERGENCY!" they all yelled and just like that they were all transformed Ranma in red, Akane in blue, Rain in pink, Kuno in green, Ukyo in yellow and Ryoga in black.

"IT'S OUR TURN NOW!" yelled Mousse. "SHAMPOO, NABIKI, KASUMI, and KODACHI LET'S GO!" they all got together. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" and they too were also transformed Mousse in red, Shampoo in blue, Nabiki in green, Kasumi in pink, and Kodachi in yellow.

Demon Exterminator Barbie was now facing 22 super power beings. "POWER RANGERS UNITE!" they all yelled as smoke with the colors of the suits they were wearing shot up from the ground behind them followed by an explosion. Jin just looked at all of them. "Where the fuck are all these people from?" he asked himself.

Barbie just snapped her fingers and a whole mess of demons appeared. "ATTACK!" she yelled and the demons obeyed. The ultimate battle has begun over 5 hours of fighting and now it was the 22 power rangers vs. Demon Exterminator Barbie. "Ok you managed to make it passed round one but no one ever makes it passed round two." She said. Barbie had pulled out a sword and pointed it at them. "EAT THIS!" she yelled. She had shot a power blast at them all causing them all to revert out of their suits.

"Shit!" yelled Nabiki.

"What do we do now?" asked Akane.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood up with golden stones in their hands. "Inuyasha Sango you guys ready!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha and Sango both got up and ran toward Barbie. "Here we go." Said Sesshomaru. "GOLDEN ARRMOR ENERGIZE!"

"GOLDEN ARRMOR ENERGIZE!" yelled Kagome. A bright light from the stones shot out and hit both Inuyasha and Sango causing them both to transform into more power fuller beings.

"INUYASHA GOLDEN ARRMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"SANGO GOLDEN ARRMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"INUMON!" he yelled.

"SANMON!" she yelled.

"IT OVER FOR YOU!" yelled Inuyasha. He flew into the air and raised his hand over him opening a large gate above him. Sango disappeared and then reappeared behind Barbie then picked her up and flew into the sky. "UNHAND ME THIS INSTENT!" she yelled.

"As you wish." Said Sango. She threw Barbie towards the open gate as Inuyasha quickly flew down. "RAPID FIRE!" yelled Sango. "MAGNA BLAST!" yelled Inuyasha. They both shot their most powerful attacks at Barbie and she flew upward into the gate screaming. The gate closed and then disappeared Demon Exterminator Barbie was defeated.

That evening they went back to the house for a nice long rest. Fighting a demon exterminator can really take it's tool on you.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok this fanfic has gotten a bit outta control don't you think. Demon Exterminator Barbie I hope you like this cause for now I'm outta ideas. And to anyone else who wanna guess star in Spring Break or any other of my fanfics please let me know. Ok I'm going to sleep now peace out.**


	12. Remembering the Night

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

**A/N: Ok I would like to say that I'm sorry for not updating for 1000 years I know that you people have been waiting but I've been sick. Well to make it up to all of you here are three new chapters enjoy.**

_

* * *

Sango was in her room lying on her bed in her night gown fast asleep. Soon she heard small banging on her window. She got up and went to the window and that there was nothing there._

"_Oh well." She said to herself. When Sango turned around there was one person there that she didn't want to see. Her eyes widen and she took two steps back she was too scared to do anything else._

"_D-d-daddy?" she said._

"_Hello dear." He said then grabbed her._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. "LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" But he didn't let her go he was going to do her what he wanted to do last time but didn't thanks to Inuyasha._

_He threw Sango on the bed then got on top of her._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed bloody murder so loud that the whole house heard her. Ryoga was the first to bust into Sango's room then Inuyasha came in after kicking Ryoga out of the way. Ryoga kept going until he flew out of the window, hit the branch of a tree faced first and landed in front of Jin's guard dogs which bit Ryoga in the balls extremely hard.

"Sango wake up." Said Inuyasha. Sango's eyes shot open and she stared at Inuyasha her breathing was very sharp. "You ok?" he asked. Sango just shook her head then began shaking. Inuyasha took her into his arm and held her tightly as she cried.

The others had just made their way into her room. "Hey is she going to be ok?" asked Ukyo. Inuyasha nodded. "That's good." She said. "But what happened?"

Inuyasha looked down at Sango and she nodded letting know that it was ok to tell them. "Well it all happened a week ago before spring break started." He said.

**Flashback**

_Sango's father was on his way to his house. "Sango." He said. Inuyasha ran downstairs and found a phone he call his cell phone._

**In Inuyasha's house**

_Sango was on his bed when she felt the phone vibrate. "Hello." She answered. "Sango." Said Inuyasha. "Your dad is on his way to the house right now hide under the bed or some place I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up. Sango heard the front door being kicked in she hid under Inuyasha's bed. 'Please Inuyasha hurry.' She thought._

_Her father was making his way up stairs to the bed rooms. He had kicked opened the master bedroom and walked in. He saw a picture with Inuyasha's father and mother on it. His anger rose a bit; he pulled out a gun and shot at the picture. When Sango heard the gunshot she couldn't help but scream she quickly put both hands over her mouth but it was too late._

_Her father heard her and started to make his way to another room. Outside Inuyasha heard the gunshot. "Oh no." he said. "Sango." Inuyasha ran as hard as he could in the rain to get to his house. He had finally got in. "SANGO!" he yelled. Her father came out of the room and opened fire on Inuyasha. Inuyasha had ducked behind the sofa. In his room Sango pulled opened his cell phone and dialed a number._

**At the dance**

_Sesshomaru was playing some kind of slow dance music when he felt the cell phone vibrate. He answered it. "Yo talk to me." He said. He placed his hand on his equipment not realizing that he cut of the music and turned on the microphone now everyone could hear him. "Sango?"_

_Kagome and the others looked straight at him. Sango told Sesshomaru everything that she told Inuyasha even the part that her father is in their house shooting at Inuyasha right now. Sesshomaru's anger went through the roof. _

"_Hold on Sango I'll be right there!" he yelled then ran off the stage and went to his car. The others followed him. Sesshomaru got in his car and sped off. "Whatever's going on we better follow him." Said Kagome._

**At Inuyasha house**

_Sango's father had stopped shooting and slowly walked down the stairs. "Hey Inuyasha." He said. "You still alive?" Inuyasha said nothing. "Where's Sango Inuyasha where's my DAUGHTER!" he yelled as he shot a lamp. Sango's father went off the deep end Inuyasha saw that he had a crazy look in his eye the man was insane. _

"_You know Inuyasha." He said. "Sango had more than enough time to tell you and I want you to know that it's true I did kill your father."_

"_Why!?" Inuyasha yelled._

"_Why I'll tell you why." He said. "For years your father had everything he could ever want. When we were kids he was the top dog everybody respected him. After collage we both opened up a business together and when that didn't work out we took what little stock we had left and split it between the two of us and went our separate ways. He used his to open up a gaming business and I did the same thing but no mater what I did I was never as successful as he was. And so before I move my family to Canada I knew if he was out of the way then my gaming company would be number one. So after I ran his car off the road I shot him."_

_At that point he failed to notice that Inuyasha was in back of him. Inuyasha punched him in the back of the head and down he went. Inuyasha picked him up and punched him again this time he flew out the front door. Inuyasha was outside in the rain fighting the man. He was showing no sign of stopping. Up in his room Sango crawled from under his bed and made her way downstairs. At that point she heard a gunshot she put both hands over her mouth fearing the worst. She saw a shadow she ran down the stairs to see who it was. _

"_Inuyasha?" she said. But the person she saw wasn't him it was her father. Sango shook her head. "No." she said in a low voice. She ran passed him and looked outside and saw Inuyasha lying in the street in the rain not moving. Her eyes filled up with tears she was breathing hard and fast until she finally screamed Inuyasha's name. She tried to run out to him but her father grabbed her and threw her against the wall. He grabbed her by the neck and smirked. "You know." He said. "You look just like your mother I think I'll have a little fun with you before I kill you." Sango's eyes widen._

_He ripped of the shirt she was wearing and threw her to the ground. Sango tried to get away but he had a tight grip on her. "You're all mine." He said. Then out of no where there was a gunshot and Sango saw her father go down. When she looked up she saw Inuyasha with her father's gun pointing straight at him._

"_INUYASHA!" she screamed. Sango ran up to him and hugged him. Inuyasha put his arms around her. "I thought you were dead." _

"_No way that bastard missed me." He said. "I made him think that he killed just so that I could get his gun."_

"_Inuyasha he…he…he tried to…he tried to." She couldn't say it. "OH GOD!" With that she buried her face in Inuyasha's chest and cried the hardest she could. Inuyasha kissed her on her head and tried to calm her down._

**Flashback Ends**

Inuyasha had told them everything that had happened that night. "I-I-I don't know what to say." Said Rain. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through." Sango smiled a bit. "It's ok." She said.

"So where is he now?" asked Ranma.

"In some prison somewhere." Answered Sesshomaru.

The entire group spent all night in Sango's room talking about stuff trying to make her fell better and letting her know that tomorrow will be a girl's day out.

**

* * *

AN: Ok now they all know the horrible night Sango and Inuyasha both went through. Hopefully they will be even closer friends then what they are now.**


	13. Day 3: Girl

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

* * *

The next day the group went out to the beach for another spring break adventure. Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku were the happiest out of the bunch. "Woo girls to left girls to the fuckin right." said Miroku.

"Hey speaking of girls where's ours?" asked Koga.

"There off having a day off by themselves." Answered Inuyasha. "A girl's day out."

"Yeah." Said Ranma. "With our money."

**With the Girls**

The girls were at the mall to do some to spend all of the boy's money. "Hey look at this Shampoo." Said Ukyo. "I must have these shoes."

"They cost $500." She said. "You sure Ranma won't mind you using his credit card."

"Of course he won't." Ukyo said with confidence. She bought the $500 shoes and went on to spend more of Ranma's money. Across from the shoe store Kagome, Rain and Sango were in a jewelry store. "Hey Sango look at this ring." Said Kagome.

The ring was silver with a dolphin in it. "Aw it's so cute." Said Sango.

"Why don't you get?" asked Ukyo

"No way look at the price." She said. The ring was $900 and Sango wasn't about to spend that much on a ring. "Hey Sango don't you have Inuyasha's credit card?" asked Kagome. "You could use it."

"I guess I could." She said.

Sango used Inuyasha's card not only to buy the ring but also to buy a lot of very expensive stuff. Such as shoes clothes jewelry and more jewelry. Three minutes later the girls saw a whole mess of people gathering around somewhere. "Hey what's going on?" asked Rain.

"Let's go see." Said Kagome.

The girls somehow pushed themselves through the crowd and saw a Street Fighter arcade game. Apparently there was a contest going on. Two people were play the game the boy on the left seemed to be doing ok but the boy on the right was killing him. Soon it was over and the boy on the left got off and some one else challenged him and soon enough that person lost.

"NOBODY CAN BEAT ME!" he yelled.

"Who is that?" asked Sango.

"That's Shawn Princeton, said to be the world greatest gamer." Said some person standing next to the girls. "Any game he plays he always wins and what's worse he trash talks a lot taking the fun out of it." Sango looked at him. "I can beat him." She said.

Everyone around her heard what she said and looked at her. They were all whispering about her comment. "Um Sango are you sure?" asked Nabiki.

"Sure, I beat Inuyasha and Sesshomaru he should be no problem." She said. "HEY YOU I'LL FIGHT YOU!"

Shawn looked at her and laughed. "A girl?" he said. "You gotta be kidding me girls can't play video games." Sango smirked and walked up to him. "Try me." She said and started up the game. Her friends were cheering her on as she played Shawn and soon enough Sango won. The crowd was in shock to see the champ lose.

"NO WAY!" he yelled. "YOU CHEATED ONE MORE!" Sango fought him again and again round after round and it was still the same Sango wins. Shawn fell to his knees in defeat. "This can't be." He said.

"Oh, it be." Said Sango as she walked back to her friends. All the girls were soon out of the mall on there way back to Jin's house.

**

* * *

A/N: Well that's it and to tell you the truth this took me the longest to do because I have no idea what to have girls do. There was this one thing I wanted Yuri and Kagome to do in this chapter but I felt the some girls would get offended by it so I wrote it out.**


	14. Guy's Night Out

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

**Warning: Do not read while eating or drinking.**

The next day the group went out to the beach for another spring break adventure. Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku were the happiest out of the bunch. "Woo girls to left girls to the fuckin right." said Miroku.

"Hey speaking of girls where's ours?" asked Koga.

"They're off having a day off by themselves." Answered Inuyasha. "A girl's day out."

"Yeah." Said Ranma. "With our money."

"Well if they can have a girls day out." Said Sesshomaru. "Then let's have a guy's night out." All the boys agreed to it. "SO where do we go?" asked Miroku.

"I know of a place that screams Guys night out." Said Jin. About one hour later the guys were standing right out side of a restaurant called Hooters. "Hooters?" asked Ranma. "Why do they call it hooters?" Jin led them in and all they saw was very sexy, big breasted girls wearing tight t-shirts.

"Jin, you are God." Said Miroku.

"I will worship you till the end of the earth." Said Koga.

"Yeah whatever." He said. The boys got to their tables and got ready to order. The waiter came by the table. "Hey there I'm Karen can I take your order?" The boys ordered their food and Karen went to the back with the order. About three minutes later she came back with their food. "Oh man." Said Ryoga. "Sexy girls and big breast I love this place."

After a while of being there the guys were stuffed with food and a little dizzy from the beer except for Inuyasha who was hard core drunk. "Ok no more beer for me." Said Kuno.

"Dude you only had half a glass." Said Ryoga.

"I know and that's all I need." He said.

"Hey look you guys the hooters girls are performing." Said Ranma. While dancing to a song from the movie Coyote Ugly Inuyasha had wandered off from the table. A few minutes later after the performance the guys paid the bill and left the building. "Hey where's Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

They all looked around and didn't see him. "Is he still inside?" asked Ryoga.

"No way I was the last to walk out." Said Sesshomaru.

"Please don't tell that we lost him." Said Jin. And so the hunt for Inuyasha was on. The boys spent hours on end looking for him. Soon they made it back to Jin's house. "Shit we look everywhere and still can't find him." Said Jin.

"Maybe we should call the police." Said Kuno.

"Are you kidding me?" said Miroku. "And let Sango know that we lost him, she'd freak."

"So what the fuck do we do?" asked Ranma.

Just then the front door was kicked open, it was Inuyasha. "Hey guys you mind helping he here?" he asked. Sesshomaru went to confront him. "Inuyasha where the…OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"Dude is that a CORPES?!" asked Jin.

"It's a skeleton but yeah a corpse." He said as he walked in. Inuyasha had the Corpse on his back and went into the kitchen where he slammed it onto the table. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH A CORPES!?" asked Ryoga. "DID YOU DIG UP SOMEBODY'S GRAVE?!"

"Yes and my car keys are inside it." He said.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN!?" asked Koga. "Wait, never mind, I don't even wanna know." At that point Inuyasha pulled something very huge. "Dude are those the Jaws of Life from the fire station?" asked Kuno.

"What the fuck are you doing with that?" asked Jin.

"What's it looks like I'm gonna use these to get my keys outta there." He said.

"Bitch are you crazy?!" yelled Koga.

Inuyasha got ready to use the Jaws of Life. He put it right next to the corpse but Bankotsu grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Ranma. Inuyasha pulled away from Bankotsu's grip and got ready to use it. "Look guys, fuck this shit, I'm getting my car keys now!" he declared.

Inuyasha put the Jaws of Life on the skeletal corpse and cut it open.

**CRUNCH!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled all the boys. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Ranma fell to the floor. The rest of them were half crying running themselves into the wall. Bankotsu grabbed a paper bag and threw up in it while Kuno grabbed a big bottle of water and drank it.

"CALM DOWN!" yelled Inuyasha. "BITCHES CALM DOWN!" Inuyasha picked up the Jaws of Life again and got ready to attack the poor skeletal corpse.

"Inuyasha no!" cried Jin. "Please don't do it."

"You're insane." Said Sesshomaru.

**CRUNCH!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boys did the same thing they did before. "INUYASHA YOU IS A NASTY MOTHER FUCKER!" yelled Sesshomaru. Inuyasha put his hand inside the corpse and pulled out his keys. "I GOT IT!" he yelled. "I GOT IT!"

"So what do we do with this thing now?" asked Miroku.

**One hour later in a field later that night**

Inuyasha showed the boys where he found the corpse. "Ok it was right here." he said. They dumped it back into the hole. At that point Ryoga saw something fall out of the jacket it was wearing. "Look guys a wallet." He said.

"Maybe we'll find out who this person was." Said Ranma. Ryoga opened up the wallet and saw the person's ID card. "Jimmy Hoffa." Said Ryoga. Silence filled the area for a while.

"Who the fuck is Jimmy Hoffa?" asked Inuyasha.

**AN: End of this chapter. I got the idea from watching the movie How High. IT was really funny. Anyways I hope you read my warning and didn't eat or drink anything while reading this chapter. **

**Oh yeah I'm sorry for not updating so if you guys have any funny and random ideas please tell me ok?**


	15. Just hanging out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

* * *

Later that same night the girls finally made it home. "Hey you guys we're back." Said Ayame. The girls saw the boys sitting there watching TV. "Um, is this what you guys have been doing all along?" asked Katsumi. All the guys had nervous looks on their faces. "Pretty much yeah." Said Jin. 

Sango had done a cute little run around the sofa, sat on Inuyasha's lap, and gave him a hug and kiss. "Honey you smell like a dead body." She said. Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Um…well…I…um." He didn't know what to say.

"Hmm, come to think of it all you boys smell like that." Said Nabiki. "What did you guys do?"

"Can't talk about it." Said Sesshomaru. "It's a guy thing." The girls decided to drop the subject completely and they went upstairs to put their stuff away. "I wander what they bought?" asked Ranma.

"Knowing them something very expensive." Said Mousse. A little while later the girls came back down from their rooms. "So what do you guys wanna do now?" asked Kagome.

"Let's play truth or dare." Suggested Miroku.

_Why don't I like where this is going?'_ thought Inuyasha. The group sat down in the living room. Jin decided that he was going to first but the only question was who he going was too asked first. Would it be Inuyasha? What about Yuri? Maybe even Ranma or Ukyo.

He knew that he could ask Bankotsu because he never talks. Sure he yelled and cried along side with them when Inuyasha destroyed that corpse but that didn't count. Anyone could yell.

"Ok Ayame." He said. "Truth or Dare."

"I'll take truth." She said.

"Ok, when was that last time you were nice to someone?" he asked. Inuyasha's group got quite. Out of the time they've known Ayame she has never been nice to anyone. Hell one Christmas she blew up Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga by tricking them into watching a video of her.

"Um is that a trick question?" she asked.

"I'll just take that as a never." Said Jin. "Ok Inuyasha it's your turn."

"Alright, Ryoga Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare now what'cha got?" he asked.

"I dare you to go outside and mess with Jin's dogs." He said. Ryoga got up and went outside. About a few minutes later they all heard dogs barking and a boy screaming and crying. "Well he won't be back anytime soon." Said Jin. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." said Akane. "Sango, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"Did you and Inuyasha ever go all the way?" she said. At that point everybody stared at them. "WHAT NO!" Sango yelled. A huge blushed ran across her face and Inuyasha put and arm around her. "You sure you didn't?" she asked. Sango was getting somewhat pissed off at Akane because she was all up in her personal life.

"I'm sure, ok it's true we slept in the same bed but nothing else happened." The blush on Sango's face just got bigger and darker.

"Ok Mousse Truth or Dare?" Asked Kanna.

"I always go for truth first then I do dare from then on so truth." He said

"Ok who was your first crush?" she asked.

"Oh that's easy, Shampoo." He said. Shampoo's face got bright red and Jin spit out his drink all over Sesshomaru. "WHAT!" he yelled. Everybody looked him. "Dude chill out." He said. "We only went out once."

Jin's eyes widen, the glass cup he had in his hand suddenly broke. His whole body was shaking. Kagome and Nabiki grabbed Jin and brought him to another room. Miroku was eagerly waiting to continue the game. "Come on come on when is it my turn?" he begged.

"As soon as Kagome and Nabiki get back." Said Rain. Soon enough they came back and Miroku was to take his turn. "Ok Yuri, truth or dare?" he asked. Yuri thought for a moment after all it was Miroku were talking about him. If she'd pick truth then he would ask her something perverted and if she'd pick dare the he would make do something perverted either way she was going to be humiliated. Oh well might as well get this over with.

"I choose dare." She said.

Miroku was more that happy to here that. "Ok Yuri I dare you to kiss Kagome full on the lips." At that point a hurricane of fist went flying at Miroku the he was picked up by both Kikyo and Kagome and was thrown outside of the house.

"That fuckin pervert!" they both yelled.

Miroku ran right up to the nearest window. "Hey come on give me some of that girl on girl action baby." Kikyo took a deep breath then started to walk to the door. "I'll be right back." She said.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Said Kodachi.

"I know just the place." Said Jin coming out of the other room.

**A few minutes later**

The group was at a nearby drive in that night. They had already ordered they're food so all they had to do was wait for it. "SO what do you guys wanna do while we wait?" asked Kanna.

"I have an idea." Said Miroku. "Yo Inuyasha let's break it down for these people." Inuyasha put a CD in the player and cranked the music up full blast. Both he and Miroku got microphones and got on top of the van. "ARE YOU READY!" yelled Miroku.

"THEN LET'S ROCK!" yelled Inuyasha. The music began playing and everyone began coming towards the van. Inuyasha and Miroku began their little concert.

_Miroku_

_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
And when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you noticed that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

_Inuyasha  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got  
Makes me so horny  
Ooh, rumple smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz  
Well use me use me Cuz you ain't that average groupy _

_Miroku_

_I've seen her dancin',  
to hell with romancin'  
she's sweat,  
wet, got it goin like a turbo vette _

_Inuyasha_

_I'm tired of magazines  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back_

_Miroku_

_So Fellas _

_Boys in crowd_

_Yeah _

_Inuyasha_

_Fellas_

_Boys in crowd_

_Yeah_

_Inuyasha  
has your girlfriend got the butt _

_Boys in crowd_

_Hell yeah_

_Miroku  
Tell her shake it_

_Boys in crowd_

_Shake it_

_Inuyasha_

_Shake it_

_Boys in crowd_

_Shake it_

_Miroku_

_Shake it shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back_

(BREAK DOWN POINT)

_Inuyasha_

_I like'em round and big  
and when I'm throwin a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
hey Miroku what's your scandal_

_Miroku_

_I wanna get you home  
and ugh, double up Uhh, Uhh  
I ain't talkin bout playboy  
Cuz silicone parts are made for toys_

_I wannem real thick and juicy  
so find that juicy double  
Miroku's in trouble  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble_

_Inuyasha_

_So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knocked kneed bimbos walkin like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flow Jo_

_Miroku_

_A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna_

_(SEXY MOAN)_

_Inuyasha and Miroku_

_TIL THE BREAK OF DAWN_

_Inuyasha_

_Baby got it goin on  
Alot of pimps won't like this song_

_Miroku_

_Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
but I'd rather stay and play_

_Inuyasha_

_Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
and I'm down to get the friction on_

_Miroku_

So ladies

Girls in crowd

Yeah

Miroku

Ladies

Girls in crowd

Yeah

Miroku  
if you wanna roll in my Mercedes

Girls in crowd

Yeah

Miroku  
_Then turn around  
Stick it out  
and I want all you boys to shout  
Baby got back_

_Jin jumps in_

Yeah baby  
when it comes to females  
Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
only if she's 5'3"

_Jin_

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda  
Playin workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon._

_Miroku_

_You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it_

_Jin_

_So Miroku says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that  
Cuz your waist is small and your curves are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin_

_Inuyasha_

_To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
you ain't it miss thing  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her_

_Jin_

_Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
and I pull up quick to get with 'em_

_Miroku_

_So ladies if the butt is round  
and you wanna triple X throw down_

_Inuyasha_

_Dial 1-900-fucks alot and kick them nasty thoughts_

_Jin_

_Baby got back_

(BREAK DOWN POINT)

_Inuyasha_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

_Jin_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

_Miroku_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

_All three boys_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

_Song ends_

The crowd was cheering as loud as possible. Inuyasha, Jin, and Miroku took a long bow and got off the roof of the car. "Inuyasha you guys were awesome." Sango said as she hugged and kissed Inuyasha.

"Thanks but where's food?" he asked.

"Oh, um we ate it." Sango said innocently.

Inuyasha, Jin, and Miroku all had a pale look on their faces. The food that they paid for was eaten up buy their so-called friends. "Guys reminded me never to sing at a fast food place ever again." Said Jin.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I was just taking a small break.**


	16. Day 4: Crazy Shit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.

* * *

**

The sun rose up and another day. A young woman had walked into a bed room. "Master Jin time to get up." She said. This young woman was Jin's maid about 20 or 24 years old and she was hot. The bed in the room was ten time that of a regular king's size bed so she had to climb in bed with him to wake him up. "Come on Master Jin it's time to get up." She said.

She began shaking him but all she got was a moan. "Master Jin." She said. Just then she pulled the cover from over the head of the person that she thought was Jin. "You're not Master Jin!" she gasped.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Inuyasha.

At that point Sango had walked in the room. "Morning sleepy head." She said but then stopped when she saw Inuyasha and the maid in the same. Sango's eyes widen and she froze up. "Who are you people and where is Master Jin?" she asked.

"To hell with that, what are you doing with my boyfriend?" she said angrily. Sango slowly made her way towards the bed. "Um if I were you I'd run right danm now." Inuyasha warned. Sango looked at Inuyasha and gave him a death glare. "Leave now." She said coldly. Inuyasha quickly got his ass up out of the room and closed the door behind him. Outside Inuyasha ran into Jin and Miroku. "Hey dude what's up?" asked Jin.

"Huh, oh nothing, why what's up?" he asked.

"Well Shampoo just wants us to help out at her beach house later on today that's all." Miroku explained.

"Oh ok I'll be there." Inuyasha said. Just then they all heard a loud scream and a crash. "What the hell was that?" asked Jin. Inuyasha got all nervous and what not. Just then Sango walked out of the room and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Let's go honey." She said.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Miroku.

**Later that day**

Sango and the other girls were at table. She was just telling everyone what just happen. "Sango I can't believe that happen." Said Kagome.

"So what did you do to her?" asked Kanna.

"Let's just say that she won't be walking right for a while." She said. At that point Sango notices that most of everyone is gone. "So where is everyone?" she asked.

"Well Inuyasha, Miroku and Jin went to Shampoo's house to help her out and the others are in the living room." Said Kagome.

"I wonder what they're doing." Sango wandered.

**In the living room**

"Hey you guys it's on" said Ranma. He turned up the volume on the TV and everyone sang along with the show they were watching.

**Everyone sings along with the TV show**

_We gotta find a paw print that's the first clue! We put it in our notebook_

_cause they're Blue's clues Blue's clues._

_We gotta find another paw print that's the second clue we put it in our notebook_

_Cause they're Blue's clues Blue's clues._

_We gotta find the last paw print that's the third clue! We put it in our  
notebook 'cause they're Blue's clues Blue's clues! _

_You know what to do!  
_

_Sit down in our thinking chair and think... think... thi-i-ink!  
Cause when we use our minds and take a step at a time,  
we can do any THING... that we wanna do!_

**With Inuyasha Jin and Miroku**

"Did Shampoo even tell you where she live." Asked Inuyasha.

"She gave me directions" said Jin. About five minutes later they drove pass a payless store and Jin had a crazy ass idea. He pulled out a mega phone and drove into the parking lot. He got up to the doorway and through the mega phone he yelled. "PAYLESS SHOES AIN'T GOT NO GRIP, MAKE YOU FALL AND BUST YO LIP!"

After that he ran back to the van and drove off to Shampoo's beach house. About 15 minutes later they finally made it. "Dude her house is bigger than mine." Said Jin.

"Way bigger." Said Inuyasha.

Shampoo came from out her house. "Hey you guys made it." She said. "Come on in." Shampoo lead them to inside her house. It was bigger inside than it was outside. "Ok you guys." She said. "My aunt just a baby not too long ago and she needs a bigger place but before she could move in here we need to fix it up a bit."

"We're ready to help." Said Jin.

She led them to a room where there were some paint cans and brushes. "Lets paint this room." She said. She handed them the paint brushes and they got to work.

**At Jin's house**

Sango was sitting at a table reading a book in the living room while Sesshomaru and the others just got finished watching Blue's Clues. "So where's Inuyasha, Jin and Miroku?" asked Koga.

"They're all at Shampoo's house." Sesshomaru answered. Both Koga and Sesshomaru looked over at Sango and decided to mess with her a little bit. "You know Sesshomaru I'm kinda jealous of Inuyasha." Said Koga.

"Oh, how come?" he asked.

"Well not only did he have one hot girl all over him this morning, but now in the home of another one." He said.

"What are you trying to say Koga?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm saying that's it's only a matter of time before Shampoo finds away to get Jin and Miroku out of the house and have Inuyasha all to herself." He said. "That means she'll in close intimate contact with him."

Hearing all that Sango leaped from the table and ran out the door leaving Koga and Sesshomaru laughing their asses off. Outside got in one of the cars, Kagome followed her. "Sango where are you going?" she asked.

"To get Inuyasha!" she yelled. She pulled out of the drive way and sped off.

**At Shampoo's house**

They all had just finished up with the paint cans but the room still wasn't finished. "No more paint, now what?" asked Shampoo.

"Well, me and Miroku…" said Jin.

"Miroku and I." said Miroku interrupting Jin. Jin just looked at Miroku and then slapped him in back of his head. "Don't correct me." He said. "Anyway me and Miroku could go buy some more."

"Really thanks Jin." Said Shampoo. And with that both Jin and Miroku left to get more paint.

Inuyasha and Shampoo went downstairs. Shampoo flipped the light switch but the light burnt out. "Danmit." She said. "Inuyasha could you do me a favor?"

**With Sango**

Sango was flying down the road at full speed. "Close intimate CONTACT!" she yelled. "I knew I couldn't trust Shampoo alone with Inuyasha, why God why did I let him leave?"

Sango made the car go faster. "I'M COMING BABY!" she screamed.

**At Shampoo's house**

Inuyasha was on top of the ladder changing the light bulb. "Be careful Inuyasha." Said Shampoo.

"Hey don't worry about it I do this kinda stuff all the time." He said. After he change the light bulb he tried to climb down but he somehow lost his balance and was beginning to fall.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Shampoo. She underneath the ladder to hold it steady but it was too late. Inuyasha fell and landed right on top of Shampoo.

**With Sango**

Sango had just made it to Shampoo's house. She got out of the car and slammed the door right behind her. I HAVE GOT, TO SAVE MY MAN, FROM THAT FUCKIN TEMTRESS!" she screamed as she made her way to the door. Sango kicked the door open and froze up. She saw Inuyasha there on top of Shampoo.

They both looked up and saw her.

"Umm." Said Inuyasha.

"Yo." Said Shampoo.

Sango's face became bright red. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!" she screamed.

"S-Sango, it's not what it looks like." He said. Just then Jin and Miroku came back from the store with the paint the first person they saw was Sango.

"Hey Sango what are you…" Jin stopped what he was saying as he saw Inuyasha and Shampoo. "INUYASHA WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" he yelled.

"INUYASHA!" Sango growled.

"Sango, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well what is it then." Said a voice.

_Dead silence_

_Cow moos in the background_

**At Jin's house**

"Hey Sesshomaru." Said Koga. "You think Sango's going to kick our asses when shy finds out we were just messing with her?"

"I don't wanna even think about that dude." He said. "I don't EVEN wanna think about that."

* * *

AN: Well it took me a while but I've finally finished this chapter. Please send me reviews and if possible some ideas please. 


	17. Dungoens and Dragons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.

* * *

**

Later that day Kagome, Kanna, Yuri, and Akane were sitting in the den bored as hell. "Nothing to do." Said Yuri. Kagome stood up and notice something and the shelf nearby. "Hey look at this." She said.

She went to the shelf and pulled out a box. "I think it's a board game." She said.

"Cool, I'll play anything." Said Kanna. "What is it."

"Dungeons and Dragons." She said.

Few moments later the four girls were in the living playing the game. "Lena you have entered the door to the north you are now by yourself." Said Kagome. "You're standing where the smell of mildew comes from the walls."

"HEY WHERE ARE THE CHEETOES?!" yelled Akane from the kitchen.

"They're on the counter." Said Kagome.

"Ok I cast a spell." Said Kanna.

"WHERE'S THE MOUNTIAN DEW!?" yelled Akane.

"In the fridge." Answered Kagome.

"I wanna cast a spell." Said Kanna.

"CAN I HAVE A MOUTIAN DEW?!" yelled Akane

"YES YOU CAN HAVE ONE!" yelled Kagome. "JUST GET IT!"

"I can cast any of these right?" asked Kanna. "On the list?"

"Yeah any of the first level ones." Said Kagome.

"I'M GONNA GET A SODA ANYBODY WANT ONE!" Yelled Akane. "HEY KAGOME I'M NOT IN THE ROOM AM I?"

"WHAT ROOM?!" asked Kagome.

"I wanna cast magic missile." Said Kanna.

"THE ROOM WHERE KANNA'S CASTING ALL THESE SPELLS FROM." Yelled Akane.

"SHE'S NOT CASTING ANY SPELLS!" yelled Kagome.

"I am if you'd listen." Said Kanna. "I'm casting magic missile."

"Why are you casting magic missile there's nothing to attack here." said Kagome.

"Um, I'm attacking the darkness." Said Kanna. All the girls started laughing at Kanna's little joke especially Akane who was still in the kitchen.

"Ok, ok you attack the darkness." Said Kagome. "Now there's a warrior right next to you."

"That's me right?" asked Yuri.

"She's wearing a black outfit, with white hair and blue eyes." Said Kagome.

"No I don't I have grey eyes." Said Yuri.

"What let me see that sheet." Said Kagome. Yuri handed the sheet to Kagome. "It says that I have blue eyes but I wanted grey eyes."

"Whatever, you guys can talk to each other now." Said Kagome.

"Hello" said Kanna.

"Hello" Said Yuri.

"I am Lena magician of light." Said Kanna.

"Them how come you had to cast magic missile?" asked Yuri. All the girls once again laughed at the joke.

"Ok, you guys are being attacked." said Kagome

"DO I SEE THAT HAPPENING?!" yelled Akane still in the kitchen.

"NO YOU'RE OUTSIDE BY THE TAVERN!" yelled Kagome.

"COOL I GET DRUNK!" yelled Akane.

Kagome sighed. "Ok there are seven ogres surrounding you."

"Wait how can that happen I have super magical watch dog cast." Said Yuri.

"No you didn't." said Kagome.

"I'M GETTING DRUNK IS KIKYO THERE?" yelled Akane.

"Yes I did you asked me if I needed any equipment before this adventure and I said no." said Yuri "But I need material components for all my spells so I cast super magical watch dog."

"But you never actually cast it." Said Kagome.

KAGOME ROLL THE DICE TO SEE IF I'M GETTING DRUNK!" yelled Akane still in the kitchen for some unknown reason.

Kagome sighed and rolled the dice. "YES YOU ARE." She yelled.

"IS KIKYO THERE?" she asked

"YEAH!" yelled Kagome.

"I did though." Said Yuri. "I completely said when you asked me…" Kagome interrupted Yuri at this point.

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY SAY THAT YOU WERE CASTING THIS SPELL NOW THERE'S OGERS ALRIGHT." She yelled.

"OGERS?" yelled Akane. "MAN I GOT AN OGER SLAYING KNIFE IT'S GOT A PLUS 9 ON ANY OGERS!"

"YOU'RE NOT THERE AKANE YOU'RE GETTING DRUNK!" yelled Kagome.

"OK BUT ID KIKYO'S HERE THEN I WANNA DO HER1" she yelled. Kagome, Yuri, and Kanna all stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD!" they all yelled.

* * *

**AN: Well end of this chapter. Please people I'm begging you if you do wanna wait a long ass time for more chapters like last time the please give me ideas and don't forget to review.**


	18. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

* * *

Later on that same day Sesshomaru, Ranma and Koga were at the mall with their girlfriends. They've been there for about three hours now shopping for clothes, and shoes and crap like that. "Man where are they?" asked Koga.

"They said five minutes but it's going on 32." Said Ranma.

Just then three girls walked up to them. "Hey there." One of them said. "My name is Kim, this is Meg and Mimi."

"Hey." Said all three boys.

"We were just wandering." Said Kim. "What were three cute boys like yourselves were doing hanging out here."

"We're waiting for our girlfriends." Said Ranma.

"Oh come on." Said Kim. "That has got to be the lamest excuses ever." All three boys looked at them with a face. They got up from their seats and left. "HEY DON'T YOU WALK FROM ME!" yelled Kim. "NO ONE WALKS AWAY FROM ME!"

"There's a first time for everything huh?" said Ranma.

**One hour later**

The girls came back from where ever they were and headed to the food court. "Where are they?" asked Kagura. The girls began looking around. "I don't see them." Said Ukyo.

Ayame looked over at a table and saw a note. She picked it up and read it. "Uh girls?" she said.

**Another hour later**

Kagura, Ukyo, and Ayame showed up to an abandon race track just on the edge of town. The three girls saw their boys friends tied up to poles. "What happen?" asked Ukyo.

"Those fucking bitches did this to us." said Ranma. At that point the three girls had walked up to all of them. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Kim.

"What we're doing?" asked Ayame. "What are you doing with our boy friends?"

"You mean our boy friends." Said Kim.

"What?!" yelled Kagura.

"They're ours now so you little sluts better just get use to it." Said Meg.

"These bitches are crazy." Said Sesshomaru. "Get us outta here."

"Don't worry." Said Kagura. She began walking towards the other three girls. The three girls just looked at her as she continued walking towards them.

"What are you doing?" asked Kim.

"I'm calling you bitches out." She said. "Now let them go now."

"Bitch who do you think you are?" asked Kim.

"Bitch you best get your mother fucking mind right." she said. "I go by the name Gangster Grizzy, and you don't wanna piss me off and know how much of a thug I am."

Kim and her girls responded by Giving her the finger. And Kagura responded by pulling out a hand gun and shooting at their feet. The three girls began jumping and screaming. "What now huh what now." She said and continued shooting.

The three girls ran off. "Kagura you're crazy." Said Ukyo

"No I just know how to fight for my man." She said. When they turned around they saw that the boys were gone. The girls ran to the pole where the boys were and found a note. "What does the note say?" asked Ukyo.

"All it says is one word." said Ayame. "Alcatraz."

**

* * *

**


	19. Out on the town

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango were out on the town window shopping. Sango walked up ahead and to a shoe department and saw all the shoes she wanted. "Come on honey." She said. Sango walked in and then Inuyasha went in after her. "Hey ever notice that smell that shoes stores have the second you walk in?" he asked.

"No." she said.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "You don't smell that?" he asked. Sango looked at him and shook her head. She grabbed his arm and brought his to the girl's side of the store. "Look I wanna get those." She said.

"Aren't they kinda small for you?" he asked.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Let's see how should say this?" he said. "Sango you got big feet." Sango began punching Inuyasha on his arm and then pushed him away from her and all Inuyasha did was laugh. Sango picked up the shoes and asked the lady if she could try them on. The lady went into the back and got the shoes. "So Cinderella can't get those big feet in the shoes?" Inuyasha said.

"How long are you going to tease me?" she asked.

"As long as I want." He answered.

A few moments later after buying the shoes the couple walked out of the store. Inuyasha noticed a poster as they walked by. Inuyasha walked passed it, then backed up, then walked passed it again. He continued doing that until Sango got his attention. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Ever noticed that when ever you look at someone on a poster they follow you wherever you go?" he asked still looking at the poster. Sango gave Inuyasha a look and then walked off.

"Hey where you going?" he asked. Sango continued walking off. Inuyasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Come let's go." He said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Where ever we wanna go." He answered. Inuyasha and Sango saw a bus at a nearby bus stop. They got on it and rode around the city. They took a seat at the back of the bus. "That old lady keeps looking back at us." said Sango.

"Let's give her something to look at." Said Inuyasha. Sango sat up on Inuyasha's lap and wrapped both her arms around his neck. When the old lady turned back at them she saw Inuyasha and Sango making out. She quickly got up and left the bus on the upcoming stop. The two started laughing after she left.

"Next time she'll mind her own business." Said Inuyasha.

"Hey, let's get down here." Said Sango. She grabbed his arm and they both got off the bus. They were in front of a place that sold swimsuits. They both walked inside and saw all kinds of swimsuits for girls and boys. Sango picked out a cute pink two piece swimsuit. "I wanna try this on." She said.

She went to the fitting room to try on the suit. Inuyasha went around and found a ladder. He put it close to where Sango was trying on the suit. He climbed up it and pulled out a camera, reached over and took picture of Sango changing. Sango noticed the flash, looked up, and saw Inuyasha with the camera. "INUYASHA, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" she yelled.

She picked up her shoe and threw it at him. The shoe hit Inuyasha so hard he lost his balance and fell into the room on his face. He slowly got up and rubbed his head. When he looked up at Sango his face came in contact with her foot. "You idiot." She said.

**Later that Day**

The couple found themselves at a concession stand at a nearby beach. Sango ordered her usual nachos with cheese and Inuyasha order himself a king size burger with everything you can imagine on it. "What did you order?" asked Sango.

"I call it a heart attack on buns." He said.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking but?" she said. "What on it?"

"Ketchup, mustard, pickles, mayo, lettuces, onions, tomatoes, garlic, tuna, fries, chicken tenders, cheese sticks." He said. Sango took the burger away from him. "My burger." He said. She grabbed his arm and they left. Along the way Ayame ran up to them "Inuyasha, Sango thanking goodness I found you guys." She said.

"What's up?' he asked.

"Big trouble." She said.

* * *

**AN/: Sorry for the long ass wait. I took a little time off for my birthday which passed about a week ago. Sorry once again ppl. **


	20. Alcatraz

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen. **

Later that day Inuyasha and the others were on a boat and on their way to Alcatraz. "Ok so tell me what the hell happened?" asked Inuyasha. 

"Well you see." Said Ukyo. "Your borther and the others were kidnapped by these crazy ass girls and were taken to a place call Alcatraz."

"You're kidding me right?" he asked.

"Just wait till I get my hands on them." Kaugra mummbled.

"Calm down." Said Sango.

"How can I when thoes girls have my man!" she yelled. Jin han a weird lookion his face, almost as if he was scared to go to Alcatraz. Shampoo was the first tto noticed the look on Jin's face. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure...why do you ask?" he said. Jin really likes Shampoo and he was started to think the she felt the same way about him so no matter what he couldn't show that he was scared of going to Alcatraz. "Well I asked bacause your knees are shaking." she said. Jin looked down and saw that his knees were indeed shaking. "Oh yeah...um..well." he said.

Before Jin could say anything he was inturrupted. "There's an island up ahead!" yelled Ryoga.

"Could that be it?" asked Sango.

"Yeah that's it alright." said Jin. Everyone looked at the upcoming island they were approaching. "Sounds like you've been there before Jin." said Kanna.

"Yeah it was two years ago." he said.

"So what is Alcatraz anyway?" asked Inuyasha. All eyes were on Jin since he was the only amoung them with any knowlage of the place. "It was a prison where they sent the ruthless criminals, an island in the middle of the sea said to be the place no one could escape from." "He said."It's also said to be haunted by the prision inmates who use to be there."

"Y-you don't b-believe that do you?" asked Kagome. 

"Hell no." he lied. Jin ws completely terrified of that place. Later on the boat they were on stopped right next to shore. They all got off and took a good look around. "It's so big." said Ayame.

"I don't care how big it is." said Ukyo. "Nothing's gonna stop me fron getting Ranma-honey back!" Ukyo jumped from the boat and ran up to the building leaving everyone else behind. She kicked opened the door and ran in. She looked all around in every nook and cranny to find Ranma. While she was doing that the others were just walking in. "I don't like this place." Said Katsumi.

"Then go back to the boat if you're that scared." said Akane.

"Hey Mousse, why don't you go back with Katsumi and keep her company." said Rain.

"Sure thing." he said. He walked Katsumi back to the boat. Everybody else started walking down the long dark halls of the abandon prision. They could hear dark moans baoucing from off the walls. Sango gave out a loud shriek and grabbed hold of Inuyasha 's arm. "Aww, little Sango scared." Said Kikyo. 

"Not funny Kikyo!" she yelled.

"T-t-tell you the truth I am a little scared myself." said Miroku. Kikyo stared him down. "Don't speak unless spoken too." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." he obeyed.

"Hey how long has this place been closed down?" asked Ryoga.

"I think back in the 1960's." he said. "I'm not too sure." Just then they heard a loud crash. "W-what was that?" asked Kagura.

"I'll go look." said Akane. She ran up ahead and turned a corner; just then something fell on her with caused her to scream bloody murder. She quickly ran from around the corner with a skeleton hanging from her back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" yelled Ryoga.

"IT'S A RUROUNI KENSHIN FANGIRL!" she yelled.

"OH GOD NOT A FANGIRL!" yelled Inuyasha. "RUN!" The entire group ran away fron Akane who still had that skeleton on her back. "DON'T RUN AWAY." she yelled. As they were running Miroku felt a lump on the floor. "What was that?" he said.

"What was what?" asked Rain.

"It felt like I just stepped on a button or something." he said. Just then they all heard a loud rumbling sound. "What the hell is that?" asked Kuno. They all looked ahead of them and saw a huge boulder comming at them fast. "Oh shit, RUN!" yelled Kagome. Everybody began running the other way away from the huge boulder. "IT'S GAINING ON US!" yelled Nabiki.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" yelled Akane.

"I...CAN'T...KEEP...UP!' yelled Jin. Just then Jin tripped and fell on the floor, then the huge boulder ran over him. "OH MY GOD THEY KILLED JIN!" screamed Shampoo.

"THOES BASTARDS!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku who was ahead of everybody suddenly stoped and turned to face the boulder while everyone else passed him up. "MIROKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'M GOING TO AVENGE JIN!" he yelled. Miroku balled up his right fist and stood his ground like a true jackass. "MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH!" he yelled. He ran up to the boulder and waith all his might punched it. His arm went through it and suddenly the boulder exploded. Miroku just stood there in shock. "HOLY SHIT IT DOES!" he yelled.

"It was a fake." said Kanna. "It was just a huge ball with a radio inside making it seem like a it was a real boulder coming at us."

"Then that means..." said Shampoo. "JIN!" She ran to Jin's side as fast as she could. Jin was just laying there, his body was shaking so much that he couldn't stop. 

"I thinks he scared for live." said Yura.

"Jin snap out of it." said Shampoo. "Say something anything." 

"N-now I know how Brittney Spears musta felt after she married K-Fed." he said. Shampoo helped Jin up off the floor. "I-I don't think I can take this anymore." he said. 

"Well, you guys rest here." said Inuyasha. "I'll go up a head and take a look." Inuyasha left the other and went up ahead by himself. Suddenly he heard a scream and then ran in the direction it came from. He busted through a doorway and saw Ukyo standing there. "Ukyo, what is it?" he asked. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru, Ranma, and Koga strapped to a pole high in the air. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hey, nice of you to show up." said Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh well you see, we just desided to come all the way out here and hang out." Sesshomaru said. "BITCH WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!" 

"Thoes crazy ass girls brought us here and left us." said Ranma.

"Where'd they go." Ukyo asked.

"They're long gone." said Koga. "Now can you guys please get us down from here." It took Inuyasha and Ukyo nearly an hour to the three boys down and when they did they noticed that it was started to get dark. Then went back into the building to find the others who were no where to be found. "Where the hell are they?" asked Inuyasha.

"I dont' knaw but we better find them before night fall." said Ukyo

"Why before nightfall?" asked Ranma.

"Because, this place is haunted." she answered.

"And who told you that?" he asked.

"Jin." she answered. Suddenlly they heard a loud moaning sound followed by a scream. "T-that was Sango." said Inuyasha. They all ran toward the place where the the scream came fron and found themselves in a room with empty shelves. "Looks like a library." said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha began looking around. "Sango." he said. He continued looking around until he saw her in a corner half crying. "Sango." he said. "Hey what's wrong?" Sango slowly raised her head to look at her boyfriend. Not only did she see him but she also saw the figure of a prision inmate behind him. Her breathing became hard and heavy and her eyes widen. Soon she let out a huge scream. Inuyasha quickly looked in back of him and saw Sesshomaru with a scared look on his face.

"Dude what's up?" he asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"W-we did." he said. "It was right behind you and then it just disappeared."

"I-Inu-yasha." said Sango.

He looked back at her. "I-I wanna g-go home." she said. "Please just take me home!" Sango began crying. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and both he and Sesshomaru left the library. Just outside it they saw Ukyo, Ranma, and Koga standing there waiting for them. Sango had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and buried her face in it. She didn't want to wrisk seeing another ghost. "Sango,what happened?' asked Ukyo.

"That happened." said Sesshomaru. He pointed behind them and they all saw a man walking from one side of the hall to the other. He stopped slowly looked at them and then continued walking through the wall. Sango's grip around Inuyasha neck grew tighter. Ukyo grabbed Ranma's arm and held it tight. "Lets get the hell outta here." he said. 

"Right behind ya." said Koga. The group made their way out of the building and to the boat docks where everyone was. "Hey Sango we're out now." said Inuyasha. Sango slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She calmed down onced she saw that she was outside. They all walked to the boat where everyone was. 

"Guys you're all ok." said Kagome.

"Don't 'guys you''re all ok' me." said Inuyasha. "Why did you all ditch Sango back there?"

"W-we didn't ditch her." said Kanna. "We all got serperated when we saw ghost." 

"Dude you should have seen Jin's face when he saw that ghost." said Miroku. "Priceless."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Jin from the other side of the boat. Moments later the boat began making the trip back so that everyong else could finsh enjoying their spring break.

* * *

**A/N: Well after 52 years I've finally updated. Hope you've enjoyed this new chapter.**


	21. Day 5: Cosplayers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

**Warning: Spoiler for the last episode of gundam seed.**

* * *

It was yet another spring break day. Sango was incredibly happy. Her breast grew one cup size over night so she spent most of her time in the bathroom checking herself out. In the living room Jin came up with an annoucment. "Hey guys, apparently there's a costplay convention in town today."

"Did you say cosplay?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah." answered Jin.

"Dude, that's sweet!" yelled Koga. "Now I can wear my Fullmetal Panic outfit."

"Why do you have a fullmetal panic outfit?" asked Yura.

"Why not?" he answered.

"Well anyway,when does start Jin?" asked Kagome.

"Um, later on today." he asnwered.

**Later that day**

The group made to a youth center where the convention was being held. Hundreads of people were there and were all dressed up in their favorite anime and video game costumes. "Wow, so many people." said Sango.

"So who are you supposed to be Sango?" asked Jin.

"Oh I'm Sailor Jupiter." she answered. "And let me guess, your Cloud, right."

"Yep." he said proudly."Um, by the way, where's Inuyasha and the others." Sango sighed heavly and point to the dumbasses in dragonball z outfits. They were all in a little group looking around. Sesshomaru was dressed up as Piccolo, Inuyasha was Vegeta, Ranma was Goku, Kuno was Trunks, and Ryoga was adult Gohan.

"Hey look, that guys over there is dressed up like captain Aizen from Bleach." said Sesshomaru

"Oh really, huh?" said Inuyasha. "HEY AIZEN!" The guy slowly turned around and looked at Inuyasha and the others. "HEY AIZEN!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What?" the guy answered.

"We're gonna make you pay for betraying the soul society!" he yelled. The guy just looked at them and smirked.

"Alright guys lets get him, IT'S DRAGONBALL Z TIME!" yelled Sesshomaru. " SUPER NAMEK...AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"ASCENDED SAIYAN!" yelled Inuyasha. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"FULL POWERED, SUPER SAIYAN!" yelled Ranma. "AAAAHHHHH!"

"ULTRA SAIYAN!" yelled Kuno."HMMMMM!"

"MYSTIC!" yelled Ryoga. Everyone in the surrounding area stopped what they were doing and looked at Ryoga, but he didn't noticed because he was looking at Inuyasha who was giving him a death glare. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Inuyasha yelled. "MYSTIC, MYSTIC IS NOT A FORM IT'S JUST A FAN TERM, OH GEE YOU SIT IN FRONT OF SOME OLD GUY FOR A DAY AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU'RE MYSTIC. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRANSFORM YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND SAID MYSTIC!"

"You know something, you suck." said Ranma. "Just go we don't even need you." Inuyasha and sesshomaru was about to attack the guy when all of a sudden, Inuyasha saw a certain person the made his blood boil. "Hey Inuyasha, what wrong?" asked Ranma.

"Him." he growled. The second that word left his mouth Inuyasha ran up to the person and tackeled him to the ground.

"What the hell is that all about?!" Ranma asked.

"Thats the guy who created Gundam Seed." answered Sesshomaru.

"Well why is Inuyasha attacking him?" he asked.

"He didn't like they it ended." he said.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

"In the last episode, someone he liked died." he said. "I think her name was Flay Alster."

Inuyasha was on top of the poor guy punching the living daylights out of him. "YOU BASTARD, WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO FLAY SHE WAS THE ONLY GOOD THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO KIRA!" He yelled. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH! THAT GUY WHO CREATED EVANGELION?! JUST BECAUSE HE GOT ALL DEPRESSED AND EMO AND KILLED OFF ALL HIS CHARACTERS IN THAT CRAPPY ASS MOVIE YOU THINK YOU COULD DO THE SAME TO FLAY! AND DON'T TELL ME TO WATCH GUNDAM SEED DESTANY, BECAUSE AS EVERY KNOWS THE SHOW SUCKS!

After Inuyasha got up off the floor, he turn around and saw some gundam seed fans who were pissed off. "Oh, you people want some of this too, do you know who I am!?" he yelled. "I'M THE JUGGERNUT BITCH!" In gave out a very loud yell, which somehow caused hiom to unleashed a huge amount of energy that blew up half the youth center along with all of the gundam seed fans.

"Ok, first the power ranger crap and now this?" said Jin. "How do you people do all that!?

"Don't you know?" asked Inuyasha. "We're japanees and as everyone knows, the japanees are the best cosplayers, EVER!"

* * *

**A/N: I agree with Inuyasha, Flay Aslter didn't have to die the crappy way she did. And as you can already tell Inuyasha as anger issues.**


	22. Cloverfield?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I got nothing. **

**A/N: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Who would have thought that both of Rumiko Takahashi's work would be together in this sequel to Junior Year? Something stupid is bound to happen.**

**Warning: Spoiler for cloverfield. well it's not really a spoiler just a parody.**

**A/N: Keep in mind...they're still in the cosplay outfits.**

* * *

That night the group was enjoying themselves at another youth center since Inuyasha blew up the last one. All was going good until the heard a loud roaring sound followed by a small earthquake. "What the hell was that?' asked Nabiki. Suddenly they all heard an even louder roaring sound followed by a bigger earthquake.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Sango as she grabbed his arm. Once all of the shaking stopped everybody was trying to shake off the shock they all went through.

"Hey guys some of us are going to the roof to what the hell's going on." said Ranma. Later on everyone was up on top of the roof looking at the city. They heard police sirens and people screaming. Inuyasha pulled his video cam and began recording all he saw. "What the hell's going on?" asked Ukyo.

"Your guess is as good as mine." said Jin.

Suddenlly they all heard a loud boom and then saw a huge ball of fire rising up from the building. Then as they looked up in the sky, saw that fire balls were threatening to fall on them. Everyone ran back into the building screaming as the fire ball came down like rain. Running down the stairs almost trampling over one another they finally got out side onto the street where a whole lot of people were running and screaming.

"Hey where's Inuyasha?!" yelled Sango.

"I don't know." Said Shampoo. There so many people running and screaming that the two girls were seperated from the rest of the group. Fighting through the crowd, the two tried to find where ever the others could be. AS they looked up they saw a huge metal object hit the side of a building and then came right at them. Everyong ran to take cover as the object landed and slid down the street. Sango and Shampoo were too scared for words. They just looked at the gaint SUV that nearly hit them and the other people that were there. "SANGO!" yelled a voice.

Sango looked behind and saw Inuyasha running towards her. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around and held her tight. "You ok, you ok?" he kept asking her.

"Y-yeah I am." she said almost crying.

"Jin showed up soon after. "Hey you guys all right?" he asked. Before they could even answer they all heard a very loud rumbling sound. When they looked behind them they all saw something duck behind a building. "W-what the hell was that?" asked Jin.

Suddenly, the big tall building that was down the street fron them collaped causing a voilent dusk cloud to come stright at them. "GO GO GO GO GO!" yelled Jin. They all ran inside a small nearby mini store along with a few others and took cover as far back as they could as the dusk cloud passed over them. Then soon after, the same loud rumbling sound began passing, what ever it was just passed them by as the sound slowly faded away. As soon as it calmed down Inuyasha and Jin began making their way out side ignoring the girls cry not to. The boys walked outside and saw the massive damage.

"My god." said Jin.

"Man, what the hell ig going on here?" asked Inuyasha. Sango and Shampoo came out of the the mini store and also witnessed the damage. About a few minutes later Inuyasha's cell phone began ringing. _"Hello." _he said. _"Sesshomaru, where the hell are you...what...well where's everybody else...that's good...danmit my battery's running low...I don't know let me ask Jin._

Inuyasha looked around for Jin. "Hey Jin!" he said.

"Sup?" he asked.

"Is there a Raido Shack somewhere around here?" he asked.

"Yeah, how come?" he asked. Inuyasha went back on his cell phone. _"Jin knows where one is." _he said. _"Ok ok ok...bye."_

"What was that all about?" asked Shampoo.

"That was Sesshomaru." he said. "Everybody else is all right and even as we speak they're headed to the other end of the city."

"That's good but why did you ask Jin about Raido Shack?" asked Sango.

"Both our cell phones are dying, he says that he's near one and he'll call back as soon as he thinks I got a new battery." he said.

"Then we better get going." said Jin. "Follow me." All four of them began making their survival trip.

**23 minutes later**

The group made it to a raido shack which had a whole lot of people inside it. "Ok I'm going in, you guys wait here." he said. As Inuyasha was going into the store people began running out with a whole lot of stuff. Waisting no time Inuyasha quickly got what he needed and got outta there.

"Inuyasha we gotta get outta here." said Jin.

"We just heard that thing is on it's way here." said Shampoo.

The kids ran down the street and into an ally. While going down the dark ally Inuyasha changed the battery in his cell phone and tried calling Sesshomaru. "Danmit, man pick up." he said.

"He's not answering?" asked Sango.

"No, he's probobly still looking for a phone battery." he said. Along the way alot of people were passing them up. Scared that they might be seperated Sango quickly grabbed and clung to Inuyasha's arm as they passed them by. Once out of the ally Inuyasha tried calling his brother again but no luck.

"Hey man slow down a bit!" yelled Jin. But he didn't listen, he was still trying to call his brother but got nothing. They were soon walking down the middle of the street.

"Why isn't he answering?" asked Shampoo.

"I don't know why?" he said.

"What the hell could Sesshomaru be doing?" asked Jin. "Try calling him again."

"I tried six times already and still..." Inuyasha was intrupted by a loud roar. They looked ahead of them and there it was, but before they could even get a good look at it a missile flew over them and it. They ducked down and looked behind them and saw the military with AK-47's and rocket launchers firing away. Inuyasha grabbed Sango and ran to with end of the street along with Shampoo, while Jin ran to the other side and ducked between two cars.

Jin saw Inuyasha telling the girls something and pointing. "INUYASHA!" yelled Jin. "INUYASHA!"

"JIN HEAD FOR THE SUBWAY!" he yelled.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he yelled back.

"THE FUCKING SUBWAY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "WHAT!?" Inuyasha grabbed both Sango and Shampoo and made them run down the street them he motion for Jin to follow. "T-THIS IS FUCKED UP!" he yelled. They all ran as fast as they could to get to the subway entrence. As they ran down the stair an exploision forced Jin to fall down the stairs. "JIN!" yelled Inuyasha. He ran to him helping him up. "You alright." he asked

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm alright." he said. The two boys continued running until they got to the girls. They were on the floor breathing hard trying to catch their breath.

"Sango...what's...wrong?" asked Shampoo.

Sango's eyes were completly wide and she was gasping very hard. "Danmit." said Inuyasha. He reached into the pocket of his costume and pulled Sango's inhaler. "Her you go." he said. "Use it quick." Sango grabbed his arm as she used her inhaler.

"She she gonna be ok?" asked Jin.

"Yeah sure just give her time to rest." he said. For the time there were down there they could here the noice of the creature and gun shot that was above them.

**15 minutes later**

Sango was resting in Inuyasha's arms while Jin and Shampoo were looking at the map trying to figure out where they could go. Suddenly Inuyasha's cell phone started ringing. He quickly grabbed it out his pocket and answered it. _"Sesshomaru where the hell are you...we're in the subway, where are you...are you serious?"_ he asked.

"W-what did he say?" asked Sango.

"They're all hiding out in a mall." he answered. "In the downtown district." After hearing what Inuyasha just said Jin went back to the map. "I got it." he said.

"Got what?" asked Shampoo.

Jin pointed to the map. "Look, this is where we are, and if we follow the tracks this way well be to the next subway system we'll be in the downtown district." he explained.

"Are you sure?" asked Shampoo. "It's pretty dark down there."

"The way I see it, we don't much of a choice." said Inuyasha and went back to his phone. _"Sesshomaru you guys stay right there we're on our way right now." _ Both Inuyasha and Sango got up off the floor and Sango went into a storage closet.

"What are you doing?" asked Jin.

Sango came out with three flashlights. With all that done they were on their way down the tracks in the pitch black tunnel. As they walked Shampoo saw a pair of glowing eyes. She gave out a loud shriek ang clung onto Jin's arm. "W-what is it?" asked Jin. "What's wrong?" She pointed to the glowing eyes which turned out to be a big fat rat. Sango also let out a loud shriek cause she was terrified of rats.

Moments later they made it to the other subway system and went up the stairs. They were indeed downtown but something else was there also. That unknow creature was there but luckly it was far away from the mall and was going in the opposite direction. They ran across the street and into the mall where they met up with everbody else.

**30 minutes later**

The entire group ran through the city and ended up on the street right next to the other street with that unknown creature and the army. Gunshots and missiles were hitting that thing hard as they heard it roar. "KEEP MOVING!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Yelled Ranma. They continued running till they got to where the helicopters were. There was just enough helicopters for everybody. Inuyasha, Sango Shampoo and Jin were all in the same helicopter and watched as their friends got on the others. Soon after they were taking off. Once in the air they flew through the city and there they saw it.

"Oh my god." said Jin ."Look at the size of it."

"What the hell is that?" said Inuyasha.

"It's big, kinda hairy and pink." said Jin. Sango got up and took a look for herself. Her eyes widen as she looked at the creature. "That what it is?" she said.

"Sango you say that like you know what it is." said Inuyasha.

"I do." she said. "I've only seen it once before when i was only six years old."

"Well what is it?" asked Shampoo.

"Big, hairy and pink, it's an...it's an." she said. "IT'S AN ALASKAN BULL WORM!" The helicopter flew out of the city and all they saw was bombs hitting the creature and the screams of pain it was making until it finally stopped. Their nightmare was over.

* * *

**A/N: Ok ok for thoes who didn't get the alaskan bull worm joke go watch spongebob squarepants. For thoes who did get it...thanks.**


End file.
